Witching hour
by Soph G
Summary: When a hunt for a witch goes wrong, Dean ends up as a 3 year old boy with a very smart mouth... can Sam and John handle him? Why did the witch change him? Can they save him? De-aged Dean, Protective and caring Sam and John.
1. Chapter 1

John and Dean walked through the halls, scanning the area for the witch they were hunting. Sam was at the motel, studying for some test for the next day at school. While Dean and John scanned the hall the witch stood in a dark doorway, watching them from up the corridor. She grinning to herself, stepping back into the room, purposely making a light noise, knowing the hunters would hear it.

Sure enough she saw the older of the two enter, flashing his flashlight around the room, the younger following. She smiled at the site of the younger one. 'This was going to be fun' she thought, bringing out her 'magic' dust that she knew would transform the boy.

Quickly she stepped forward; soon she was right beside him. Of course she'd made sure to have a cloaking spell over her body. Hiding her from the naked eye of humans for at least an hour. She'd done it as soon as she'd heard them enter. She smiled at the boy before blowing the dust directly into his face and fled the scene.

Dean felt as though someone was in front of him but try as he might he saw no one. He knew something was wrong when something blew on his face, his skin stinging as though hit with grit or sand. He suddenly went cold as he started coughing, the stinging invisible substance going into his lungs, setting them on fire.

He coughed harder, almost desperate to rid the burning feeling but it just increases, his entire body shivered before totally gave out under his weight. He heard his Dad call out to him before his world went black.

* * *

John was panicking when he saw his son collapse after what seemed like a coughing fit. "Dean!" he shouted, kneeling beside his writhing son before his body went limp. There was a painful moment of silence before John felt for a pulse and almost cried out in relief when he found one, though it was fast.

Without another thought he slung his limp son over his shoulder and started running, trying to be careful with the body. The witch could wait, hell she's the one who probably did this to Dean. Anger rose in his chest. If his son was harmed in anyway he was going to make sure the wench died a slow death.

* * *

Sam was sitting, studying for an important test for history that would take place tomorrow at school. He felt bad about not going hunting but hell if he was going to go hunting instead of working. He was 16 and nearing the end of school. He had to get good grades.

As he sat and studied he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. He frowned and looked at the clock, his Dad and Brother couldn't have finished off the witch that fast. He felt his body go cold at the thought of either of them harmed.

He heard a rapid knock on the door and was out of his chair and had the door open in a matter of seconds, his heart pounding. When he saw his Father standing in the doorway, his brothers body hanging limp over his shoulders he knew something had gone wrong.

"Dad! What's wrong with Dean?" Sam asked, stepping out his Fathers line of walking. He gently lay down Dean on the sofa and looked him over. "I don't know Sam, I'm thinking the witch put a spell on him" he answered his son and continued examining him "Call Bobby, son. We need help" he almost whispered, Sam had to strain his ears to hear it.

Soon they had Dean lying on one of the beds, his face pale but otherwise he looked fine, he just wouldn't wake up. Bobby told them to wait and see if he woke up and if he didn't in two days they needed to take him to Bobby's.

John sighed, passing a hand over his face. God he was tired and he could see Sam nearly drifting off. "Come on Sam, we need some rest if we want to look after him from whatever crazy curse he's under" John told Sam. Without a word they lay on their beds, falling asleep to the sounds of Deans breathing.

Sam and John woke up and immediately went to Dean's bed and when they saw him…it wasn't the 20 year old Dean Winchester but a very small boy. They merely stared at the boys long curls clustered on his baby shaped face, he had freckles dancing over his nose and cheeks. "What the!" John gasped, waking the child up.

The boy opened his amazing green eyes; he blinked a few times before looking up to the two men, staring down at him. He grinned, making Sam and John stare more "Hey Sammy, how's the geek study time going?" he asked.

"Dean?" Sam and John asked at the same time.

* * *

**Hello, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction so please help me out :) Any comments are appreciated and could help me improve. Please review, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean?" Sam and John asked at the same time. Dean frowned "Yeah that's ma name" he answered before rolling his eyes and sitting up. Sam was the first to come out of his gaze.

"Urmm Dean" he started but Dean was already swinging his tiny legs over the side of the bed. "What Sammy? Come on dude spit it o-" Dean was interrupted by his face planting the floor. Apparently a 3 year old child stepping of an adult sized bed could only result in a face plant.

"Son of a bitch! Sammy! Everything's gotten bigger!" Dean cried as he sat up, rubbing his face as the blankets pooled around his naked frame.

Sam and John were speechless. Only Dean would think the room had grown. At that moment in stroking his face he touched one of his long curls. Freezing Dean grabbed the strand and pulled it straight and stared at what he saw.

His hair was blonde… and much longer than its normal crop haircut. His green eyes grew wide in shock and turned his gaze onto the forms of Sam and his Dad. "Sammy… you mind telling me why my hair is blonde… I swear if you dyed it while I was s-" he was cut of when he looked down at his body.

This time he shrieked. Jumping up he stared at his small hands, his small body, his smaller everything. He started panicking. "Sammy! Dad! I've shrunk! What the hell!" the boy ranted.

Sam snapped out of his shock and blushed slightly at his now little brothers' naked form. "Errmm, Dean. Put some clothes on dude" he said. Dean went red in the face in anger. He turned on Sam "What clothes do you suppose I should wear Sammy! I've bloody shrunk!" Dean all but screamed.

Sam held back his laughter. It was true, it wasn't as if Sam had any kids' clothes on him and seeing a toddler looking that mad was so unnatural.

"Sam… Go call Bobby. We're leaving right now" John ordered. Sam glanced at his father before leaving the room to call Bobby.

John stood and looked at his now 3 year old son. He'd forgotten what Dean had looked like as a child. Dean just then realised he was standing bare in front of his father. He blushed madly before grabbing the blankets from the ground and wrapped them around his small body.

"Urmm… Dad? What am I gonna wear?" Dean asked, shifting from foot to foot from the gaze of his father. "We'll grab some clothes on the way to Bobby's. But I doubt we'll have them long. We're gonna get this fixed as quickly as possible" he answered.

At that moment Sam walked into the room, still looking at his brother in disbelief. "Sam pack the bags" John ordered as he sighed.

After about ten minutes of packing and an unhappy toddler wondering around, clutching a blanket around him, demanding he helped just made the group become annoyed.

"Sammy! I wanna pack my own bag!" Dean shouted as he grabbed his duffle and put it on the ground. He pulled out a top and put it on. Because it was an adult sized shirt it reached Dean's shins, looking like a baggy dress.

Sam rolled his head but grinned at the sight. He looked really cute like that but if he ever told Dean he'd end up being killed in his sleep. Dean quickly bounded to the bed and climbed on it and used the bed to reach the draws beside his bed and took his few belongs and hopped off the bed and packed them.

Sam stood amazed. Even that small Dean was still determined to attempt anything. When his duffle was packed Dean looked up at his brother and grinned, his green eyes lighting up. Sam's heart almost melted at the sight of Dean being so happy and innocent looking.

John walked over the smiling boy and nodded. "Come on boys lets get going" he stated and started walking towards the door. Sam sighed, picking up his duffle and followed. Of course Dean attempted, hauling the 'heavy' bag onto his small back and stumbled after his family.

Sam was already out the door and immediately stopped. _Crap, Deans only three... He can't carry that bag._ Sam thought and quickly turned around and almost gasped in surprise. There was a three year old Dean, his boy tiny but still his had a duffle on his back, his was bent over as if it was heavy with his top still up to his shins. His face had gone red!

Sam grinned. He loved his brothers' stubborn attitude but still, Dean only went up to his knee, and he was tiny! "Come here Dean" He said, grabbing the duffle off Dean and put it in the same hand as his bag and then went to scoop up the boy but Dean made it his point not to be carried.

He sped around Sam and made out the door, causing Sam to quickly lock up and run after him. "Dean! Don't run off like that!" He scowled but Dean looked up at his with wide innocent eyes which made Sam's anger all but vanish.

"Sammy… I'm still older than you! Even if I'm small your still my pansy ass little brother so don't even dare scold me like a child!" Dean shouted as his stomped on the hard pebbled ground… in bare feet. Sam blinked in surprise.

Before he could snap back at his brother Dean winced when he stood on some glass. "Oww! Son of a bitch! Who the hell leaves glass on the ground!" he shouted, hopping on his good foot. Sam frowned and picked up his brother.

"Sam, get in the car while I sort out the room" John ordered and headed off to the main building with the keys off Sam. Immediately he put his Dads, his and Dean's in the boot and scooped Dean up and hopped in the back.

Dean was still fuming and holding his foot in pain. "Dean let me see" Sam ordered, going to grab Dean's foot but Dean growled, holding his foot closer. Sam glared at the boy, yes he loved Dean but right now he was making him mad.

"Come on bro, I need to see that foot" Sam said. Dean hesitated but let go of his foot for Sam to inspect. Sam was surprised at how small the foot was, he could hardly believe it belonged to Dean… it just wasn't right.

He looked closer to see a middle sized piece of glass sticking in Dean's foot. He sighed in frustration. He somehow felt guilty for this happening to his brother, he should have known better than let Dean Walk bare footed of concrete outside a motel.

Gently he plucked the glass from Dean's foot and winced at Dean's yelp of pain. He pulled of the first aid kit and cleaned the wound, his heart tugging at every one of Dean's moans of pain. His brother was strong but his child's body was obviously sensitive to pain and made the pain worse.

He knew Dean wouldn't need stitches but it still needed to be wrapped, which is what he did. He knew Dean shouldn't walk on it for a while. When he finally finished he looked at Dean's face and was surprised to see tears.

"Dean? You ok kiddo?" he asked. This of course caused Dean to wipe away his tears quickly and look away, grabbing his bandaged foot.

At that moment John returned. In a matter of minutes they were speeding down the road. Sam sighed and looked out his window from the back seat, Dean on the other side of the car, staring out at the moving trees outside, looking very childish.

Suddenly he giggled and looked at Sam "Sammy look! A squirrel!" he cried, pointing out at the trees. Sam frowned, he'd of course missed the squirrel going by, he was just amazed at the fact his big 'manly' brother was amazed at the sight of a squirrel of all things.

"Dean? You ok" he asked, causing another giggle as he looked at Sam but then frowned. Unknown to Sam, Dean's mind was slipping into that of a child's but somehow knew Sam. Dean frowned, his mind trying to hold onto the memory of Sam but was soon taken over by his memories disappearing, only remembering his mother and father.

Looking at Sam he frowned at the strange man. "Who are you? Where's Mummy? Daddy?" he asked, looking around the strange place.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry i took so long uploading, please review if you see anything that needs improving. Don't be scared to be as honest as possible :) If you wish please make sugestions for things you wish to see in my story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stared at Dean. Dean was now edging into the corner between the seat and door, his eyes wide and scared. He obviously didn't recognize Sam.

"Dad… something's wrong with Dean" Sam told his father as he edged towards Dean. Of course John pulled the Impala over to the side of the road and opened the door on Dean's side and lowered to Dean's level.

He looked into Dean's wide eyes that were becoming more and more scared. He didn't seem to recognize his father. John frowned… shouldn't Dean recognize his own father. He had been around when Dean had been three which was what he looks right now.

"Dean? Come on buddy its Daddy" John cooed. Dean stared into John's eyes, tears spilling down his face. Suddenly his eyes lit up when he finally recognized his father. "Daddy! Where mommy? Why wou lok diffent?" Dean asked his vocabulary very limited.

John smiled, he had to keep from bursting out into tears when he realised Dean didn't know his mother had died. "She's away kiddo; she'll be back soon ok?" John lied, hugging his confused son. He knew if he acted his normal solider self then Dean would be very scared at the change in his father.

John sighed. He mentally swore to himself to care for his son while he was so young. When he pulled back and looked into Dean's face he saw a light frown appearing on the boys face "Where mommy gone daddy?" Dean asked, looking at his father who in his eyes looked so different than what he remembered.

Right no Dean was wondering where he was, the last he remembered he was being put to bed by his mother and father after they'd been to the park. Mommy had a big belly and when he asked her what it was she told him it was his new brother. Dean had been so happy at the news… he was going to be a big brother!

So when he woke up in the car with a new man looking at him and seeing his dad look much older than he remembered, his hair lighter with dark stubble on his chin where it normally was clean.

"She's just gone too… see an old friend for a while. She'll be back soon ok Kiddo?" John explained. Dean grinned at his dad and nodded happily "Ok daddy! Who that man?" he added, pointing at the slightly fuming Sam.

John looked up at Sam and narrowed his eyes in warning not to say anything about Mary before smiling down at Dean "That's Sam, he's your big brother" John told Dean who frowned and looked over at Sam who looked surprised at his father.

Dean turned big eyes onto John "He my big brover? What bout baby brover?" Dean asked, confused… he didn't know Sam but somehow felt very strongly towards the man. He frowned at the feelings of someone he'd never seen before.

John smiled, Dean was so cute. He'd forgotten how innocent and adorable Dean had been as a child… the death of his mother had made him grow up too quickly. John would never show it but he hated the fact Dean had never had a real childhood. Four years of happiness wasn't enough.

But John had been so caught up in grieving over Mary and planning on finding the thing and killing it he never really paid attention to Dean's feelings and now he felt the effects of that neglect for his own so who was hurting just like him.

"Sam is your big brother Kiddo, but your still gonna be a big brother for mommy's baby, remember?" John asked and earned a happy nod and a giggle that made his heart clench. "Yeh! Me member, mommy hav big belly. She say it baby brover! Me got big brover too! Sammy!" Dean cooed, launching at Sam.

He felt comfortable around Sam since the feelings of love towards the man and his dad telling him it was his big brother it was natural for Dean to love the man. "Yey! You stay wiv me and daddy, Sammy?" Dean asked, looking at Sam with expectant eyes. Sam smiled and hugged the boy "Sure Dean, I'll stay" he promised. Dean squealed happily, burying his head in Sam's chest.

"Sam, look after him ok? Remember he doesn't know about Mary" John said, closing the door and got in the drivers seat, confident Dean would be happy with Sam. Though if he remembered correctly Dean had always taken a liking to anyone who he and Mary knew and spent time with.

John grinned. _I wonder how he'll like Bobby. _John wondered to himself as he started speeding to Bobby's, not bothering with clothes.

Meanwhile in the back Dean was getting to know his new friend and found brother. "Sammy! Wou no mommy? I wove mommy! Mommy hav big big belly wiv whittle brover inside! Mommy say I was in belly too, were wou in belly?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam.

Sam was staring at his 'little' brother who was asking him if he was inside his mother's _stomach_. He refrained from laughing at his brother who was just too cute to be true. He giggled "Yeah I was in mom's tummy too" was all he said which seemed to please Dean who started giggling.

"Yey! Sammy?" Dean asked. "Yeah kiddo?" Sam asked, curious as to what Dean wished to say. Dean fiddled with the bottom of his long shirt he was still wearing "Where wou go? Me never member seein wou at home… where were wou?" Dean asked his 'big' brother.

Sam realised that of course Dean would wonder this. He hugged the boy closer "I was busy working kiddo, but I'm back and I'm going to be staying ok?" Sam lied, thinking as quickly as he could.

Dean smiled "Ok Sammy! Where we goin Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam smiled "We're going to go see an old friend of Dad's ok? He's called Bobby" Sam explained. Dean looked thoughtful "Boby?" he asked. Sam smiled at the name "Yes Dean, he's a very close friend to your Dad's. He's almost family" Sam told the boy.

"Unca Boby!" Dean cried. "Boby?" John asked from the front seat, causing Sam to giggle. "Dean's name for Bobby" Sam explained. Dean laughed happily and went over Sam to stare out the window. He was gazing in wonder at the tall green trees that zoomed by.

"Sammy! Twees!" Dean squealed. Sam couldn't help but smile at Dean's words.

After about 20 minutes the hyper Dean had fallen asleep cuddling Sam and it didn't take much longer to arrive at Bobby's. When they pulled up, John turned around and looked at the sleeping boy. "Dad? What do you think happened to Dean?" Sam asked.

John sighed, he was very tired. "I think his mind has regressed to that of a three year old" he answered Sam who nodded "Makes sense, but do you think when he's back to normal he'll get his memories back?" Sam asked. John shook his head. "I don't know Sam… come on, carry him. Younger, Dean was always hated getting up. We don't need a grumpy three year old on our hands" John ordered, getting out of the car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I know I'm not very good at writing so plaese leave comments to help imrpove :)**


	4. Chapter 4

John and Sam were standing at Bobby's door, Sam was holding the sleeping Dean and they were waiting for Bobby to answer.

Of course Bobby answered pretty quickly, expecting their arrival but he still didn't know of Dean's situation. When he saw Dean, Sam was sure his eyes nearly popped from their sockets at the sight of the sleeping three year old, dressed in a long black shirt and a bandage around his foot.

He shakes his head "God ya idjits, what the hell have you done this time?" He asked them, earning nervous smiles from the both of them. "Sammy? Daddy?" Dean whispered. They all looked down at the waking boy who was staring at Bobby.

He shied closer to Sam in his arms as Sam shifted him so Dean was sitting on Sam's hip, his legs wrapped around Sam's waist, his arms around Sam's neck as he stared at Bobby. "Dean this is Bobby, he's a very close friend" John explained to the scared boy.

At the name Dean smiled "Unca Boby!" He cried, giggling. Bobby was just staring with very wide eyes. "God Boys, what happened to him?" Bobby asked as they walked into the living room where Sam set Dean on the sofa.

"We think his mind has regressed to that of a three year old as well as phyically from the witches curse" John explained, sighing as he leaned against a wall. Sam stood up "I know this is random but Bobby do you have any of mine and Dean's old clothes?" he asked. Bobby looked thoughtful.

"I think so, your daddy left your old stuff here but I think it's upstairs somewhere… watch him while I find them" he explained, heading up the stairs.

Sam looked back down at Dean to see the boy cradling his foot "Sammy… I got an ouchy" he told his brother, looking up at him. Sam felt sorry for the boy so he turned to his dad to tell him to get some baby aspirin but his dad already had it out along with water.

Sam looked surprised "How'd you know?" he asked his dad as he crushed up the pills and helped Dean take them. "As soon as he was set down he started cradling his foot. So I got something to help" he dad explained as he sat next to Dean who was looking pretty bored.

"Daddy, I bored" Dean announced, swinging his good leg and kicking the sofa. "Well ya idjits, I found some of Dean's old jeans and tops" Bobby announced, coming in with a box with a sign reading 'Sam and Dean's baby stuff'.

Sam rummaged inside and pulled out some clothes and was surprised to see underwear along with shoes and socks. "Wow, you kept all this?" Sam asked, beating the clothes from dust and wrinkles. Bobby shrugged "I figured they would come in handy. Ya never know when it comes to our job" he explained, setting down the box.

"Ok Dean, lets get you changed huh?" Sam said, about to start dressing the child but John stepped forward. "Sam, help Bobby with research, I'll dress Dean" he announced. Dean was bouncing and singing some random tune.

"Come on Dean" John said, holding Dean's hand and led Dean from the room. Soon John and Dean were in the boys 'bedroom' where they came over and stayed at Bobby's. He'd brought the first aid kit to make sure Dean's bandage was done well and clean.

"Ok buddy slip these on" John told Dean, handing him the small boxers, decorated with batman. John had forgotten about Dean's obsession with superheroes, batman his favourite. Dean did as he was told and put the boxers on under the black shirt he was wearing.

John smiled at the boy as he sat him on the bed and stripped him of his top and helped him into a short sleeved black t-shirt. Dean was giggling as John tickled the boy's sides, John trying to take his mind of his foot pain.

"Stop daddy!" Dean cried happily as John continued tickling him. The site of Dean laughing so freely caused him to laugh along with him. Soon he stopped, tickling him once more under the chin and went to work on his foot.

He took off the bandage and cleaned the cut which had continued bleeding in the car, but it seemed to have stopped so he covered it again. He knew it seemed a lot for a cut but the boy was only three, he didn't want it getting infected or cause him more pain.

Noticing the boys pain he tickled the boys good foot, earning a squeal and more giggles before he helped put Dean's small jeans and socks on, being careful with his bad foot. Once he was dressed John scooped Dean up, carrying him like Sam had.

When John entered the living room he saw Sam and Bobby reading through books. They looked up and smiled at the happy bouncing Dean in John's arms. "Sammy! Boby!" he cried happily, waving dopily. John put the boy on the floor next to the box which Dean pounced into.

"So found anything?" John asked, walking over to his son who shakes his head.

"Nothing yet" Sam answered. All of them turned went they heard a crash and a squeal. Dean was lying half inside the box, half out while gripping a small teddy with clothes pooling around and over him, various toys scattered around him.

He squealed happily again, rolling in the clothes, dragging the box around with him. It was obvious he'd fallen in the box, tipping it over while somehow staying half inside. "Sammy! Loook Teddy!" he cried, cooing at the stuffed bear.

The men smiled at the site, even though Dean was making a mess_… _a very_ big_ mess on the floor. Finished rolling Dean stood up, still giggling as he grabbed a colourful box that read 'Building blocks' in bright letters.

Dean squealed. They could tell he recognized the toys "Boby had Mucky!" Dean cried, hugging the teddy bear and blocks closer. Sam and Bobby looked confused "Mucky?" they asked in unison. John nodded.

"I remember now, Mucky was Dean's favourite toy. They had been inseparable and after the fire the men had found him in what was left of Dean's room, along with some other toys and gave them back too us" John explained.

Dean again squealed as he opened the box and tipped the blocks onto the floor and sat cross-legged with Mucky in his legs as he started to build with the coloured blocks. "But Mucky?" Sam asked, smiling at the scene, taking out his phone and took at picture of the scene.

John grinned at the memory "Mary gave it to him; it used to be hers when she was a baby. She'd named it Mucky and Dean hadn't changed the name" John explained, his heart squeezed at the happy memory. Before any could say anything Dean yet again squealed.

"Loook! It tower! Big Mucky go rawrr!" Dean cried, making the bear start smashing the tall colourful tower.

"AHHHH! No! Mucky save Sammy!" Dean cried making Mucky catch one of the blocks, a deep blue colour. "Yey! Mucky save Sammy!" Dean cried, hopping up and twirled before launching at Sam.

"Sammy! Mucky save you! Say hii Mucky" Dean called, sitting on Sam's knee, making Mucky wave.

The men could tell by just looking at Dean he was a strange but adorable child. "Hi there Mucky, thanks for saving me" Sam played along, making Dean giggle and Mucky gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek

"He ike wou Sammy!" he explained, hugging Mucky.

"Sammy, do wou fink mommy will play when she come home?" Dean asks, looking up into Sam's eyes. They heard a sharp intake of breath from Bobby but they shrugged it off. Sam eyes started watering… Dean wants his mother but he doesn't know she died.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm sure she will" Sammy lied, ruffling Dean's curls. Dean bounced happily on Sam's knee.

"Yey! Hear that Mucky! We see mommy again!" Dean cried before looking at the amazed and fuming Bobby. "Unca Boby!" He cried, jumping at Bobby who had to act quickly to catch the happy boy.

Before he could scold the boy he was hugged "Wou no my mommy, Boby?" Dean asked, pulling back and looking deep into Bobby's eyes, his own eyes bright with happiness. Bobby smiled. He knew why John and Sam had lied about Mary but he also knew that it would come back to haunt them.

He shakes his head "No Son, but your daddy has told me a lot about her" he answered. Dean bounced happily.

"Wanna play wiv me Unca Boby?" Dean asked as he hopped off his knee and hopped over to the pile of destroyed blocks, careful not to walk on his hurt foot. Sam frowned "Dean? Is your foot hurting you?" He asked.

Dean turned and beamed "It ok Sammy" he answered and sat down and started building, Bobby helping.

Suddenly Dean lost his smile and frowned. Of course all the men noticed, Bobby kneeled beside the boy and shook his shoulders gently.

"Dean? Hey you ok son?" Bobby asked, starting to get worried when Dean just started blankly at him.

In Dean's mind memories were returning full force, images flashing past his eyes. Ghosts, Witches and his family. He gasped when his eyes adjusted to the room.

His memories were completely returned and he was confused. _How am I in Bobby's? Wasn't I just in the car after standing on some stupid glass. _Dean looked around and noticed that he was sitting on the floor, holding a teddy bear with clothes and toys strung around him.

He was fuming and confused. He glared at his brother "Sammy, why the hell am I in Bobby's holding a teddy bear" Dean fumed. Sam grinned. His older brother was back.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading :) I know its early to post this chapter but I just thought you guys might want it eariler :) Thanks to everyone who is still reading my story and giving me support and helping me improve. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam grinned at the angry boy. He liked little Dean but big Dean was not only his big brother and idol but his best friend, almost like a parent. He'd been the one who had cared for him when he'd been younger… much better than their dad.

"Good to have ya back Dean" Bobby answered him, smiling at the boy.

"Bobby? What do you mean?" Dean asked, looking not only angry but confused. He stared down at the clothes he was wearing, along with the teddy in his arms. He seemed to recognise the bear.

"You don't remember? Dean your mind regressed into that of a three year old" Bobby explained, grinning at Dean's raised eyebrows.

"You mean to tell me I was a little kid? Great, I'm gonna kill that bitch who did this to me" Dean grumbled, looking at the mess around him.

Sam grinned "Aw but Dean it wasn't that bad. You were really cute" Sam mocked, watching Dean glare at him.

"Sam, I am may things. Badass, awesome is fine but _cute_? I ain't _cute_" Dean snapped, crossing his arms and pouted, looking away. Sam refrained from laughing, doing that made Dean even more cute.

Putting his hand over his heart in mock shock he gasped. "That hurt Dean, all I did was comment on you" he said, looking wounded, all the time refraining from laughing.

Dean glared "Bite me Sam. Hey where did these clothes come from anyway? They stink!" he exclaimed, sniffing the top and grimacing.

"Not recognize them? It's your old baby clothes" John answered, watching the whole exchange between his sons. He was also glad for the older Dean, he seemed to be able to handle him better but the image of the young boy he and Mary had partially raised seemed to stick in his mind.

He sighed, he'd ruined Dean's childhood even worse after his mother died. He watched as Dean pulled a displeased face.

"No wonder they stink! They have probably been locked up in a dusty old cupboard for over ten years!" Dean sighed; he didn't want to wear those clothes.

Bobby smiled as he stood up, heading to the kitchen and grabbed his shopping list. "Hey Idjits, why don't ya all head down to the market? I needed to do the shopping and Dean could get some new clothes" Bobby suggested.

This earned Dean jumping to his feet and grabbing the list from his lowered hand. "We'll do it! Come on Sammy!" Dean cried, unconsciously grabbing his bear and some random shoes from the floor ran/limped for the door.

"Dean! Wait up!" Sam called, running and grabbing his jacket and impala's keys before hurrying after Dean, his dad following.

Dean was standing beside the car, holding Mucky by the arm as he let it dangle loosely. "Hurry up slowpokes!" Dean whined. Sighing John opened the door and got the keys from Sam and started the engine.

As Sam went to sit down in the passenger side Dean jumped in first, claiming the seat. Smiling in victory he stuck out his tongue to Sam who glared at him.

"Dean sit in the back" John ordered and Dean looked deflated.

"Yes sir" he mumbled, jumping out the front and hopped into the back, limping the whole way. Sam glared at his dad before joining Dean in the back. Dean looked up and smiled, holding Mucky tightly.

Sam grinned as the car sped off, Bobby stood at the front door, watching the scene. He shook his head "Damn Idjit" he swore before heading inside to research on Dean's 'Predicament'.

* * *

The car journey was long and boring but it didn't take long before they reached the shopping centre. Dean was first to bound out of the car, his eyes bright as he looked at the tall building.

"Errmm… Dean? You still have that list Bobby gave you?" Sam asked, Dean glared at him.

"Of course! I know how to keep hold of a piece of paper!" Dean snapped, on the defensive for some reason as he passed the paper to his brother.

"Come on then!" Sam announced as he started walking along with his dad with Dean hurrying along on his small legs, puffing.

"Come on Sammy! Little legs over here, we don't all have spider long legs" Dean huffed, holding Mucky close to his chest. He would never admit it but he liked the bear, he remembered it now, it had been his favourite toy and it also was from his mom.

It reminded him of her somehow and he held onto that, wishing hard that he could see her again. "Dean? Come on we're going to get your clothes first, wanna choose?" Sam asked, bringing Dean back from his dazed state.

"Hmm? Sure Sammy, lets go!" Dean said enthusiastically as he followed his brother to the kids' isle. Soon they were standing in front of a bunch of blue, greens and blacks. Dean stared at one that was blue and white striped with a tractor on the front. He looked up at his dad to see him refraining from laughing, like Sam.

"Ok ha-ha, I ain't wearing anything like that so get it out of your heads!" Dean growled as he moved onto other clothes. Soon they were able to find several tops, two plain black t-shirts and one with batman printed on the front, snuck in by Sam.

Dean picked out several pairs of blue jeans and soon they were buying lots of blue and black socks and two pairs of shoes, both trainers. John didn't want to buy so much, still convinced Dean wasn't going to be this small for much longer.

But he let Dean pick out his clothes and even let him get a small jacket. "Alright, I'm done" Dean announced, still holding onto Mucky. While Sam went to buy the big basket of clothes Dean followed his dad to help with the shopping.

His dad was pushing the trolley around, Dean holding the list and telling his dad what to get. At first he'd wanted to push the trolley himself but he was way too small. He stood and waited while his dad collected up some eggs and milk, his head was starting to hurt.

He groaned and felt a surge of panic when his mind was starting to clear, his memories starting to go again. _Ohnonono_ his mind raced, trying to hold onto his father and Sam's memory but they slipped from his grasp and when he opened his eyes he was three.

Dean looked around the odd place, confused. _Where I go? Where Unca Boby? Sammy? Daddy? Mommy? Where? This pwace scwry… want to go home! _Dean's small mind was trying to figure out how he got here but couldn't, his eyes watering he gripped Mucky closer and dropped the list.

His dad hadn't turned around so Dean didn't know who the man was and his instinct was to run away from the man so that was what he did, running into the beer isle. Soon he found a small gap between two crates on the bottom self and hid inside, scared of his new whereabouts… "Mommy? Where Mommy?" he whispered to himself, looking at his toy.

John turned around and placed the items into the trolley. "Alright Dean, is that it?" he asked but froze on the spot when he saw the list lying where Dean had been… and no sign of his son. Panic raced through him.

"DEAN!" he screamed, this earned stares from many of the customers but John didn't care. His son was gone! Not only that but he was only in the body of a three year old! No way could he hope to defend himself if attacked by large men.

"Excuse me but are you looking for the boy who was with you? I saw the kid run down the isle" A voice came. John immediately turned to the person to see an old woman, her long grey hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked nice enough, her wrinkles showing a lot of laughter lines and she looked concerned.

"Which way did he go?" He asked, she pointed in Dean Direction.

"That way, quick off with you. I'll care for your food while your gone" The woman commanded and John was already moving down the isle, calling Sam while searching and calling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think and how i can improve:) Thank you for sticking with me and showing support :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The more John searched the more worried he became. He'd told Sam about Dean's disappearance and now they were both searching. But they were getting nowhere; they were starting to think he'd been kidnapped.

While they searched the old woman was looking at the Winchesters food trolley. She smiled to herself; she was starting to get entertained by the whole ordeal. But even if it was entertaining she still needed to think about how she was going to get the boy alone.

She'd never expected that the Winchesters would hunt her, so when they came to get her she'd felt as though she'd won the lottery.

She had a grudge against John, even if he didn't know it. A few years back he'd killed her sisters and this left her alone. So when she got the final ingredient for her spell and it would miss with John… well she was very happy.

She knew she couldn't take Dean now, it was too crowded and anyway the boy probably would make a scene if a stranger was trying to get him outside and away from his 'daddy'. So she planned on meeting Dean first and make him think she was a friend of his dad's.

She smiled when she heard John shouting from across the mall… yes this was fun.

* * *

Dean was sitting sobbing. He was very scared and wanted his mother. "Mommy" he whispered again and again, holding Mucky closer to his chest. He knew something was different with Mucky. Mucky didn't smell like his mother anymore.

It wasn't helping the boy; where before he could inhale her smell and know she was always there it was faded and almost gone from Mucky's fur. The boy was confused at why everything was so different.

"Dean!" he heard his dad call. He wedged further back, sniffing and inhaling a large amount of dust. He could hear his dad's voice coming closer to his position and he sneezed pretty loud.

Dean couldn't help sneezing more and more, the dust making his nose tickle and this caused his dad to hear him.

John frowned when he looked down the beer isle. He couldn't see Dean but he swore he could hear sneezing.

It was the closest to finding Dean he'd had so far so he searched the isle, checking behind boxes. He was about to give up but he heard a small voice, unmistakably Dean. "Mommy" the voice cooed.

John gasped and looked down at the bottom shelf where a rather large gap was see able between two beer boxes. He heard sniffles and he was sure his heart squeezed at the noise. Trying as hard as he could he turned into father mode.

"Dean? Kiddo is that you?" he asked, crouching down and looked into the gap and saw the small boy pulled in on himself, staring at his toy.

"Daddy?" Dean asked weakly, looking at John with tear filled eyes. The site made John's own eyes water.

"Yeah kiddo its daddy, you wanna come out for me?" he asked, holding his arms slightly in the gap. He knew he would never fit in that tiny space. Dean shook his head.

"Want mommy… where mommy, daddy?" Dean asked, looking hopeful. John choked back tears, the boy wanted his mother but John knew Dean would never see her again and it would break his heart just like when he was four. The memory was haunting John, mocking him on his bad parenting.

How could he have left his son to deal with his pain by himself? How could he have been so caught up in anger that he missed his own son's signs of need for affection? But John had been too upset to give affection or attention to his own young son. _God what would Mary say to this_. John thought.

"Mommy's still away buddy, she'll be a few days late ok? Come on lets go see Sammy hm?" John lied, really trying to get the boy out to console him. Dean looked thoughtful.

"Daddy, did mommy leave us? Do she still wove me?" Dean asked, thinking his mother had abandoned him. John was speechless.

"Come here Dean, mommy would never leave you. You know she loves you with all her heart don't you? She's just seeing a friend ok?" John answered. Dean looked down at Mucky then his father and moved forward.

John helped pull Dean from the gap. Dean was now covered in dust and muck, still gripping Mucky. John quickly scooped up Dean and hugged him close, walking back towards his trolley. Dean was still scared.

"How get here daddy? Scawy" Dean asked, looking at all the people staring at them. He buried his head into his Dad's shoulder, his arms gripping his Dad's neck with his bear in-between the hands while he was kept on his Dad's hip by the arm supporting him.

"Shh, it's ok Dean. We came to do Boby's shopping" John explained, not knowing if it would help. He surprised to see the old woman still watching over his trolley. She heard him coming and looked at him, smiling at the boy.

"Aww, I see you found him. What's his name?" she asked, earning Dean to look at her, his eyes still red from crying.

"His name's Dean, thank you for watching over our food" John thanked, earning a nod.

"It's ok, it was no trouble. I'm just glad you found your son, he's a real cutie. Hi Dean, I'm Isabelle" He greeted the boy who looked confused and looked at his dad.

"Who she?" he asked, Isabelle smiled at the boy. John smiled at her.

"This is one of my friends, say hi too her. She helped me find you" John told him. Dean looked at the woman and smiled, using a hand to wave before gripping this dad's neck and toy again.

"Hi Isbell, fank wou" Dean told her before hiding his face again, going shy. John grinned at the boy.

"Hey! Your not shy kiddo" John announced, tickling the boy and earning a happy squeal. Isabelle grinned _this is going to be even better than I thought. _She wondered before waving.

"It was great meeting you two, bye now. Bye-bye Dean" She waved and Dean waved back.

"Bye-Bye Isbell!" he called. Isabelle was grinning while she was walking away.

John watched the woman go then looked at the trolley and saw the small seat for children to be put in, so he pulled it out straight and sat Dean inside.

But Dean decided to play around, moving his legs from the leg holes, causing his dad to have a lot of trouble sitting him down. But Dean got bored of this game and let his dad strap him in the small seat.

He giggled, holding the bear closer to his chest with one hand and held the bar in front of him, bouncing. "Daddy, daddyyy! Dadddy, daddy!" he sung while John pushed the trolley to the check out points. He smiled at how Dean had almost forgotten about being scared or wanting his mom.

Dean was trying to make a game out of the situation. "Daddy? Where Sammy?" Dean asked and John sighed in frustration, he'd forgotten to call Sam and tell him he'd found Dean.

"Ok Dean one second" John told the boy and parked the trolley in front of a packet of toy cars, lots of different colours. His dad had turned around so Dean took this chance and grabbed two of the packets, giggling at the new toys, throwing them into the trolley he was sitting in.

They landed on the food and Dean made it his point to grab other toys he could see, more cars, dolls and others, soon the trolley had random toys scattered, hidden in food.

"Ok, see you Sam" John ended the call and turned back to Dean to see the boy giggling, making Mucky slide along the front bar. He smiled and ruffled the boys bouncing curls. The boys eyes were much lighter and happier, all traces of crying gone but his face and clothes were still mucky.

"Lets go" John announced, pushing to the till and started piling the food on the belt. Dean was making his dad watch him so John wasn't really paying attention to the toys he was putting on the till, too busy watching Dean as he kept calling for his attention.

Soon he was packing, the woman on the till smiling at the boy who was giggling really happily. "That is one cute boy you have there!" she commented, waving at the boy who giggled and looked away, shy. She smiled more when she saw all the toys the man was buying.

"Wow you sure are buying him a lot of toys" she noted, still putting the toys through. John frowned when he picked up a packet of cars, he was sure he hadn't put them in the trolley, glancing over at Dean who was squealing at the toys being put through.

John felt very low suddenly… his son had tricked him into buying toys? That's why he'd been distracting him from taking note on what he was putting on the till. John sighed. "I think I've just been had by my own son" John commented, earning a giggle from the woman.

"Could you take these back?" he asked, handing the cars to the woman but Dean didn't like that… not one bit.

"Nooo! Brum brum!" Dean screamed, tears filling his eyes. John couldn't say no to those eyes and sighed, smiling at the woman.

"Looks like I'm buying them" he told her, taking the cars and giving a packet to Dean and packed up the other toys and food. When they finished, Sam had arrived.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Sam asked, Dean smiled at Sam.

"Sammy! Loook! Brum brum!" he called, showing Sam his pack of cars. Sam smiled, Dean was adorable and Sam felt as though a weight was taken off his shoulders at the sight of Dean unharmed after his little 'Running'.

"Very nice Dean" Sam commented, earning a happy giggle.

Soon they loaded up the car, Sam and Dean sitting in the back, Dean had also insisted his toy pack be opened and now he was driving his colourful cars all over Sam and the seats. Sam laughed and watched Dean do a car chase between a police car and blue car.

Soon they had arrived at Bobby's. "Come on Dean, lets go see Bobby" Sam told the boy and help carry Dean's toys and held the boy's free hand.

They settled Dean down in the living room where Bobby was researching. "Unca Boby! Play! Play!" Dean cried, bouncing up and down as he dropped his toy cars and so did Sam. Bobby smiled fondly and went to play with the boys new toys.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading:) Please review and tell me what you think or how i can improve :) Thanks again for sticking with me and showing support, it's really helping me in my writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

While Bobby played with Dean, Sam and John were left researching but Dean was sort of pulling them back. Always asking for their attention, either showing them something or asking them to play.

John sighed as Dean ran away from Bobby, screaming happily while running up the stairs still holding tightly onto Mucky. "Come back ya Idjit!" Bobby called, running after the wayward boy.

"No get me Unca Boby!" Dean called while giggling madly, dodging Bobby and running down the stairs again.

Bobby was sure he'd never had such a workout in years, chasing Dean up the stairs again. All he wanted was to give the kid a bath but Dean had decided to make a game of all this, even with a bad foot he could run.

Bobby was starting to get puffed out, the little kid having a lot more energy than himself.

"Get. Back. Here!" Bobby called, almost getting the boy when he dodged him but he managed to get under Bobby's legs and was jumping down the stairs again.

"Help me out ya idjits!" he shouted. Bobby had found it fun at first but now he was getting tired and Dean could seriously hurt himself going down the stairs so fast.

"Got ya!" Sam called, grabbing Dean as he went to go past him into the kitchen. Dean shrieked, struggling but giggling the whole time as Sam started tickling him under the chin.

"Daddy! Sammy got me!" Dean screamed, laughing loudly. John couldn't concentrate on the research so he got up and helped Sam tickle the laughing boy.

"Ahhh! Daddy! Stop it!" Dean yelled, giggling and kicking from his position on lying on his back on the sofa. Bobby was still recovering from the run and was filling the bath, making sure to put bubbles in the water.

"Mucky attack!" Dean screamed, pretending Mucky was fighting the men, who laughed and played along, still tickling the boy.

Testing the water in the bath and felt it was just right Bobby turned the tap off and headed into the living room, seeing the men tickling the boy, Mucky hitting them in an attempt to get away. "Ok children. Bath's ready" he announced.

The men stopped the 'tickle attack' and Sam scooped up the still giggling boy. "Bobby get Dean's underwear, we forgot to get him some pyjamas" John told Bobby while Sam and John headed into the bathroom.

They had gotten Dean a few pairs of underwear, mostly black but again Sam had snuck in some batman decorated one and even one that was blue with random letters printed on that he knew Dean would hate.

"Ok Dean, bath time" Sam told the boy who looked at his brother then pouted, his face still mucky from the events at the shops.

"Me don't want bath" Dean told his brother. Sam grinned and started taking Dean's socks and bandage off and then jeans. Dean struggled but John helped take his top off, they had to pull Mucky away for a slight time and Dean hated it.

"Mucky!" he cried once his top was off, hugging the toy to his bare chest. Sam blushed at the thought of taking Dean's underwear off.

But John stepped in and helped take them off. Once naked they set the boy in the bath. Dean giggled, playing with the bubbles and gave Mucky to Sam so he didn't get wet. Sam left the toy on the sink so Dean could still see it.

"Loook Sammy! Boobles!" Dean cried, causing Sam to laugh and a smile from John.

"Yeah Dean, you like them?" John asked as he kneeled next the bath, ready to start washing the boy. Dean nodded, his eyes lighting up.

"Play daddy!" Dean cried and started splashing violently, soaking Sam and John. John had been scared of this. Every time when younger, John and Mary had to fight Dean to stay still in the bath but always ended up wet.

"Dean!" Sam shouted in surprise, trying to stop the boy but Dean had a lot of energy in-particular today, just splashing more, throwing bubbles at his dad and Sam, laughing hysterically.

John wasn't amused anymore; he was probably wetter than Dean right now. He went to grab the boy but Dean had other ideas and jumped out of the bath and ran from the room, covered in bubbles.

Bobby was sitting listening to the laughs, shouts and sounds of splashing, shaking his head. _That boy is one handful _he thought and almost had a heart attack when Dean ran into the room, laughing his head off, completely naked and covered in bubbles.

He was amazed and started laughing when Sam and John started running after the boy. He got up and ran too, deciding to help. Dean had already made it up the stairs with John hot on his trail, Sam after him.

Bobby decided to stay down the stairs for if he ran back down.

Dean was enjoying himself, he liked this game! He ran up the stairs, his daddy chasing him as he laughed, running into rooms and dodging around his dad and Sammy. He made it to the stairs and started descending again, careful not to fall and completely forgetting his foot pain.

He saw Bobby waiting at the bottom of the stairs but was small enough to run right through and under his legs, causing the man to stumble in surprise.

Dean giggled as he ran for the door. But he couldn't reach the handle so he ran into the living room.

But John, Sam and Bobby had teamed up and soon John had caught the boy and was heading back to the bathroom, grumbling. Bobby just grinned as he sat down, ready to start research again.

Sam followed his Dad and after all that running Dean was tired and just sat in the tub, letting his dad wash his hair, just giggling as he played with the bubbles. Soon they were done and John dried the tired boy and helped him into his new batman undies.

"Batman!" Dean cried, amazed at the little pictures and sat still as he hugged Mucky while his dad re-bandaged his foot.

Dean yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hand. All the running had the boy tired and hungry. "Daddy, hungy" Dean mumbled, pointing to his mouth.

Sam smiled and picked Dean up after giving Mucky back to the boy while John emptied the bath and tried to dry the floor, still wet along with Sam. Dean smiled at Sam as he was put down and he started playing with his cars and dolls.

Sam sighed, making Dean some spaghetti. Once done he sat down at the table, Dean on his knees and once he saw the food he was already eating it up, humming to himself "Sgetti, SGETTI! Sgetti fwom Sammy!" He sung, eating the last of it.

"Come on sleepy head, lets go brush our teeth" Sam told the boy who nodded as Sam put the dishes in the sink and carried Dean to the bathroom where John was still cleaning the wet floor.

"Sowwy Daddy" Dean told the man and held his arms out for John to hold him which is what the man did, hugging the sleepy boy who was hugging Mucky still.

"Its ok kiddo, I've never had so much exercise in years!" he exclaimed, making Sam and Dean giggle. Sam had already unpacked the bags so he picked up his toothbrush and Dean's adult one but wasn't sure he could use it.

"Here Sam, brush yours and I'll brush this little devil's" John told him.

Sam smiled as he brushed his teeth. Never had he seen his dad so… not uptight, brushing his 'little' brother's teeth, laughing along with the boy who bared his toothpaste covered teeth.

Dean giggled through the foam and kissed his dad on the cheek, smothering white foam all over his dad. "Ahh! Dean!" John played, smiled as his son spit out and drank some water from the cold tap.

Dean giggled once clean at his dad's white cheek "Wou wook funny daddy!" he exclaimed before yawning. John grinned.

"I know kiddo, night-night" he answered, kissing the boys forehead like he used too years ago. Dean smiled sleepily as Sam took him back and carried him to Bobby who also told him night.

"Night Idjit" Bobby joked, Dean giggled.

"Kissy Boby! Ike daddy" Dean demanded playfully. Bobby smiled fondly, kissing Dean's forehead and Dean kissed the man on the cheek like with his dad with his toothpaste covered mouth.

"Night-night!" Dean sung and was carried to his room where Sam put him under Dean's bed covers and then kissed Dean's forehead too. Dean giggled.

"Night-night Sammy. Wove wou" he whispered, kissing his 'new brother big' brother before closing his eyes, cuddling Mucky to his chest.

Sam was sure his heart squeezed, he loved the boy and he was too darn cute for his own good! "Night bro" Sam whispered before heading downstairs to help Bobby and John.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you guys liked it! Please review and help me improve :) Thanks for all the support you have given, it has really helped :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"So do we have any idea on why Dean's like this?" Sam asked, walking into the living room where his Dad had joined in researching. He shook his head, sighing.

"No Sam, why don't you go to bed with Dean? We want to keep an eye on him incase the witch comes back" John told his son.

Sam noticed he'd washed his face but he was still wet from 'bath time'. Sam bit his lip, stopping his laughter "Ok sir" he answered, deciding to listen as it made sense.

He trudged up stairs to his and Dean's room and checked on Dean to see he was still sleeping peacefully. Sam smiled as he changed and decided to sleep in the same bed as his 'little' brother.

As soon as he was under the covers Dean shifted and cuddled into Sam's side. Sam couldn't help but grin at the cute kid hogging his body heat. He just hoped Dean would be calmer tomorrow; he didn't want another running workout.

Hugging the boy Sam fell asleep.

* * *

"SAMMY!" Dean shrieked, bouncing around the room. Unknown to Sam, Dean had woken early and had snuck downstairs and had found Bobby's stash of sweets they didn't know Bobby even had.

So the result ended up with a hyper three year old on a sugar rush. At the very loud screech Sam yelped and rolled of the bed which Dean jumped onto and started bouncing, giggling as he threw Mucky in the air.

"SAMMY! Sammmmy! SAAAMMMY!" he yelled, hopping even higher. Sam groaned as he quickly hopped up from the floor to see Dean wasn't in danger… just hyper.

"Dean? Come on kiddo it's _wayyy _too early" Sam groaned, and then watched in horror when Dean pulled out the last of Bobby's sugar filled sweets and popped it in his mouth.

"Dean? Where did you get that sweet?" Sam questioned just as John and Bobby busted into the room, expecting Dean to be in danger and their eyes popped out at the site… Dean was jumping on the bed, completely fine.

"Sam? Want to explain why Dean's screaming" John fumed as Dean started laughing harder. Sam looked at Bobby.

"Sweeties! More Boby!" Dean cried, holding up an empty wrapper. Bobby's eyes bulged then started laughing.

"He's fine but he somehow got to my sweet drawer… wait Dean how many did ya have?" Bobby asked, scared of the answer.

Dean beamed "ALLLLLL!" he answered, hopping of the bed and starting running in circle, holding his arms out like an aeroplane.

Bobby went pale "Oh crap, you ate all my extra sugar filled sweets!" Bobby cried. John glared Bobby.

"Bobby, have you ever seen my son on a sugar rush?" he asked, eerily calm but you could hear in his voice his anger. Bobby glanced at the boy who was now attempting to climb a wall, throwing himself against it.

"SPDER MAN! SPDER MAN!" he cried, Sam was having a hard time trying to calm him down.

"No but I'm guessing ya had a hard time huh?" Bobby answered, slightly amused at the scene. Dean still trying to climb the wall but was having no luck.

John mumbled something under his breath "That is a understatement, me and Mary ended up chasing him up and down the street and stop him from jumping at people or objects… for about an hour. I swear that kid has the more energy than a light bulb" he mused.

Bobby sniggered at the mental image but stopped when he saw Dean heading their way. Dean beamed "Unca Boby! MORE SWEETIES!" he cried, jumping and attaching himself to Bobby's leg. Bobby smiled fondly.

"Well buddy, you ate all I had" he answered, causing Dean to pout.

"BOBYYYY! PWEASE! MOREEEEE!" Dean whined, gripping harder onto Bobby's leg which caused John to kneel beside his son.

He smiled at his pouting son "Come on kiddo, Bobby doesn't have any more sweeties. Let's get some clothes on huh?" he asked. Dean grinned.

"DADDY!" he screamed, launching at John's face, knocking them over. Dean was on top as he smothered his dad's face with Mucky.

"Dadddy! Where mommy? She home yettt?" Dean sang, bouncing on his dad's chest. John puffed when the toy was removed from his face. _This is going to be a very long day_ he thought before smiling at Dean.

"She's still at her friends ok?" John lied and his heart clenched on his lie. Dean beamed.

"OKKKK daddy! Oh oh! Me play?" he asked, jumping up as he waited for his father's answer. John covered his face with his hand. _Well it could calm him down _John mused.

He nodded "Ok Dean but be-" he was cut off when Dean shrieked and ran off down the stairs, Sam after him.

* * *

The rest of the day was more of the same, apart from Dean still completely hyper. "Sammmy, Ssammy, sammyyy! Sammmy wif daddyy! Bobyyy wif daddyyy! Mommmyy wif frienddd! Muckyyyy wif Deannn! Yeyyy! Mommyyy come homeee! Be wif Sammyyy! Daddyy! Bobyyy! Muckyyy! Wif Deannnn! Happpyyy! Happpyy!" Dean sang_._

All the men were dazed at the words and their hearts all felt tight. They knew they couldn't keep lying to Dean while he was young, he thought his mother was coming back home.

"Sammy? Can go to play pwace?" Dean asked, his eyes lighting up. They hadn't been able to make him get changed so they just left. He'd even refused breakfast.

Sammy thought about it "If you get changed and have breakfast" he bargained. Dean grinned and nodded quickly, making his messy curls bounce.

"OK Sammy!" he called, getting and running upstairs. Sam sighed and went to make some cereal as John went to help Dean.

Ten minutes of shouting, laughing and thumps of feet Dean bounded down the stairs. He was wearing the batman top Sam had bought him and some jeans with bright blue socks. His hair though was still messy but Sam didn't want to attempt brushing that.

_"Here Dean, can you eat without making a mess?" Sam asked as he put the cereal bowl on the floor and Dean nodded, sitting and started eating._

_"Yummy Sammy!" he commented. He giggled, scooping up more food._

_"Ike mommy's food better! Wove mommy's pacakes!" Dean called, eating the last of it and drank the milk. This of course gave the boy a white moustache. _

Dean giggled "Loook Daddy! Me got stache! Ike Santa!" he cried, showing John who smiled. His son was too cute.

"I can see that kiddo, you wanna go to the park now?" he asked, grabbing Dean's jacket. He wanted to research but he couldn't with Dean needing his full attention and singing loudly so if the kid ran around a bit he figured he might calm down.

"Sam? Want to come or stay with Bobby to research?" he asked his son while Dean started laughing and licking his 'moustache' and trying to put on his jacket but kept missing the hand holes.

Sam nodded "I'm coming too, hope you don't mind Bobby?" Sam asked the man who shrugged as he watched Dean playing with his jacket, telling it off for 'moving' from his hands.

"I don't mind, just get him calmed down" he told them. John sighed as he looked at Dean who was still fighting with the jacket.

"Come here Dean" he said, helping the boy into his jacket. Dean laughed happily at the jacket.

"HA! Daddy beat wou! Fank wou daddy!" Dean called, hugging his father who picked him up and carried him on his hip, carrying Dean's trainers in his hands.

Soon it was Sam's turn to help Dean, who was picking a fight with the laces on his shoes. "Come here Dean" Sam told the boy as he sat in the back of the moving car.

Dean obeyed and watched the window while Sam tied his shoes. "There!" Sam exclaimed. Dean grinned at his shoes then hugged his brother.

"Fank wou!" he called into Sam's ear. Sam grinned, entertaining the still hyper Dean. Dean had brought Mucky along but Sam wasn't surprised, he loved the thing.

Soon they pulled up at the park; Dean stared in awe at the large frames shining in bright sunshine. There were many other children playing too and Dean could feel excitement build more in his chest.

"SAMMY! Let go!" he cried, opening the door and starting running into the park, laughing. Sam and John ran after him but didn't notice the old woman 'Isabelle' watching the small boy run into the park.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me what you think and how I could improve :) Thanks again for your support **:)


	9. Chapter 9

Once Dean reached the park he immediately started climbing up a play frame and waited in a line of children, giggling as he talked to them.

He was still bouncing off his sugar rush and when it was his turn he saw Sam and John standing in front of the slide, waiting for him to slide down.

"Daddy! Sammy! Watch me go!" Dean called, sitting at the top and posed for a picture Sam was taking on his phone before sliding down.

He slid, holding his bear in the air, screaming happily. "Weeeee!" he screeched and jumped of the end and ran to his father.

"See me daddy? Me go Weeee all way to bottom!" Dean rambled, re-telling his father the events. John grinned.

"I saw kiddo, it looked fun" he told the boy who squealed as he ran off towards a climbing frame where two ten year olds were trying to climb.

Dean giggled as he gave Sam Mucky and started climbing the frame. "Dean! Be careful now" Sam warned, watching as his brother reached the top with the older children.

"Yey! Daddy! Sammy! See me!" he called. Sam smiled again, taking a picture. He was proud that Dean had climbed the frame that was meant for older children.

"Wow, you're a good climber!" one of the ten year olds commented, causing Dean to giggle and look away shyly. John grinned at his son.

"Come on Dean, you want some ice cream?" John called. Dean shrieked happily, bouncing as he climbed down with a small amount of help from the older kids before he took Mucky back and followed his father to the ice cream van.

"Ok kiddo, what do you want?" John asked, picking Dean up so he could see the options. Dean looked thoughtful before bouncing in his Dad's arms again and looked at his father with happy eyes.

"Strawbewwy!" he cried. John smiled as he tickled the boy and set him down before looking at Sam who was watching Dean.

"Sam? Want anything?" John asked, causing Dean to jump.

"Sammy get cweam too!" he sang, so Sam smiled and decided to get some with Dean.

"I'll have the same as Dean" he told his dad who nodded before turning and buying the ice cream.

"Yey! Me and Sammy same!" Dean cried, hugging Sam's leg. Sam grinned and took yet another photo of Dean.

Soon after Dean released Sam's leg and was looking at the park, he wanted to go on the swings next. "Hey you are Dean" John told the boy, causing his to turn to the noise and smile when he saw the ice cream.

Dean took it and grinned at his dad "Fank wou daddy!" he cried and followed John and Sam to a bench which he climbed on and sat in-between Sam and John as he happily licked his ice cream.

As Sam and Dean ate Dean was staring at the sky and squealed happily when he saw a bird fly across the sky "Loook Sammy! Birdie!" he cried, pointing with his free hand at the sky.

Sam smiled "Nice Dean, pretty isn't it?" Sam answered, earning a happy nod.

"Uh-huh, vewy pwetty! Sammy me birdie?" Dean asked, turning big pleading eyes onto Sam.

Sam blinked… had Dean just asked for a bird? "You want me to get you a bird?" Sam asked, Dean nodded and smiled at his brother.

"Pwease Sammy!" he begged. Sam smiled, shaking his head fondly.

"I'll think about it ok?" he told the boy who nodded and finished off his ice cream. Dean bounded down, John stood up with him.

"Daddy play wif me?" Dean asked, John nodded and followed his son to the swings where Dean sat on the free one.

"Push daddy!" he called and John obeyed, pushing gently. Dean screamed happily.

"Higher daddy! Higher, higher!" Dean called and John couldn't help but smile and pushed is son higher. He loved Dean like this, so happy and carefree it broke his heart to see it and enjoyed every time it happened.

He realised this is what he should have been doing this for his son before and it took a witch cursing his son for him to see it. He swore mentally.

"John?" a voice asked. John turned to the sound and was surprised to see the old woman from the shops, something about her though wasn't right to him but he smiled.

"Isabelle right?" he asked. He knew it was weird seeing her again so soon and something was nagging at him. She looked familiar… not because of the shops but… something further back.

She smiled "You remembered, oh hello Dean" she cooed to the boy who giggled. She looked back at John.

"John? Would you like me to look after Dean while you rest? You look pretty tired" she offered. Something was telling John not to agree but he smiled and nodded.

"Sure" he said and turned to Dean "Dean, Isabelle is going to look after you" he told the boy before walking away. John didn't like this at all and was fuming inside. He didn't want to say that but it was somehow forced from him and his legs seemed to take control and were walking away from his son.

His mind was screaming at him to get back to his boy but it was almost as if he'd been put under a spell… then it clicked. She's the witch! He had no idea how she made him talk and walk away without him hearing any spell.

His mind was screaming for him to turn around but he couldn't, he had to wait till he'd reach Sammy on the bench before he was back in control. "Dean!" he shouted, whirling around and sprinted to the swings but Dean was gone.

* * *

"Isbell? Is daddy not coming?" Dean asked as he sat in the back of Isabelle's car. Isabelle grinned as she fingered the jewel around her neck with a piece of John's hair wrapped tightly around it.

"Yeah, he'll be there" she told the boy who started bouncing and humming, completely unaware of the danger he was in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you guys all liked it, please review and thanks again for sticking with me and supporting me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad! What's wrong? Where's Dean?" Sam asked, following is dad to the swings where he didn't see Dean. His heart was racing _Oh god no. _Sam begged in his head, looking around the area but couldn't see the happy boy.

"That bitch! Sam come on!" John shouted, not caring about the stares he was earning, he needed to get his son back. Dean didn't know about the supernatural and he was just a small child, that witch could easily hurt him.

John took off to the parking lot, where he searched quickly but saw no Isabelle or Dean. "Excuse me; did you see an old woman and a small boy? The boy would be small and holding a teddy bear" John asked a woman who looked as though she'd just arrived.

The woman blinked before nodding, John felt relief and panic at the same time. "Yeah, they got into a red car. Why do you ask sir?" she told him but John didn't have time to explain too far.

"He's my son, that woman took him. Please did you see where they went? Or the number plates or anything like that?" John asked, the woman gasped and pointed in the direction they left the car park.

"I'm sure they went that way" she told him and John nodded and thanked her. Sam already had the Impala ready to go so John just jumped in and pointed in the direction the woman gave him.

_Please Mary let him be safe. _John begged silently as called Bobby for help.

* * *

"Isbell? Where daddy? Sammy? They come soon?" Dean asked, swinging his legs on the sofa he was sitting on, playing with Mucky.

Isabelle sighed _this kid is persistent _she evaluated as she prepared for what she was going to do to Dean. Unfortunately for Dean he wouldn't live through it.

She needed the blood of a hunter's first born, but the spell worked better the younger the child was so hence why she'd de-aged the boy.

There was no spell that would reverse the curse but she knew for a fact it would fade after a year exactly and he would become older again.

"There'll be here soon sweetie" she told the boy. _Might as well keep him calm for the time being. Anyway I know John will find us eventually… well Dean's corpse. _She grinned to herself.

"Ok Isbell! What wou doin? Me help?" Dean asked, hopping next to the old lady who chuckled at his offering to help her prepare to kill him.

"Sure honey, sit in that chair ok?" she told him, pointing to a small chair which Dean sat in, he was though becoming more and more scared. Isabelle was scaring him and he wanted to know why his dad and Sammy hadn't come along with him.

"Ok honey, stay still" she told the boy as she strapped his legs to the chair legs, grinning as he yelped. She could tell he was becoming very scared and she relished in it.

"Honey? Can you give me your toy please?" She asked, holding her hands out for Mucky that Dean gripped tighter, shaking his head. She grinned.

Without another word she wrenched the toy from his grasp, causing the boy to scream in protest. "Isbell! Give Mucky!" he screamed, he watched in horror as she threw the toy onto the sofa as she laughed.

Dean's eyes were amazingly wide in fear, his bottom lip trembling as tears spilled down his cheeks. _Why Isbell bein mean! Mommy! _Dean's mind screamed, he had thought Isabelle was his friend.

Isabelle laughed loudly as she relished his fear "What's wrong baby? You scared? Want mommy?" Isabelle mocked as she grabbed his wrist.

He started screaming and struggling "Let go! Mommy! Daddy! Help!" he screamed, finally figuring out she wasn't a nice person. She just laughed as Dean started sobbing and fighting but she tied his wrists face up.

She ruffled his curls and got up to continue preparing; listening to Dean's cries of help and sobs.

* * *

John was getting more and more worried. Bobby had told him he was going to start searching for any 'Isabelle's' but John doubted they actually find any.

"Bobby, what you got?" Sam asked as John drove and stopped to ask people if they'd seen a red car a few times. They were getting directed to nowhere.

"_Nothing yet son, where are ya?_" Bobby asked through the phone. Sam looked for any signs and saw one.

"Somewhere called 'valley road' know it? Is there any lots or houses nearby she could have taken Dean?" Sam asked. He too was worried, probably worse than his father.

The thought of Dean being hurt made anger boil in his veins, if Dean was hurt the bitch was going to be tortured by not only Sam but John and maybe Bobby too.

"_Yeah, there's quite a few lots and old farms no one visits and there all pretty spaced apart. If the witch did want to hurt Dean no one would… hear anything there_" Bobby told them, Sam could hear the pain and worry in Bobby's voice.

"Don't worry Bobby, we're going to find Dean if it's the last thing we do. Now where is the closest lot" Sam told the elder man as he and John followed Bobby's directions to different empty lots, their worry building when Dean wasn't at the first few.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Bobby, we still haven't found him, please tell me there are some more lots he could be on" Sam begged as his dad speed down the road. It had been an hour since they'd seen Dean and they really were becoming worried.

"_As a matter of fact there's one lot left, an old farm. Quick boy get down there_" Bobby told them before giving them directions and they hung up on him. They were probably breaking every speed limit right now as they sped down the road.

* * *

Dean was still crying but a lot quieter, he was wishing for his mother or father too find him and take him home. He wanted to hug his mother so much and he felt even further from her without Mucky.

"Ah so you've finally shut up huh? Good we're almost ready too!" Isabelle remarks as she placed bowls under Dean's wrists and picked up her newly sharpened knife.

Dean shrank back, fresh tears rolling down his flushed face. "Pwease Isbell, mommy say pointy fings bad" Dean whispered causing Isabelle to laugh.

"Aww but Dean where is mommy huh?" she asked mockingly. She knew Mary Winchester was dean… practically any evil thing knew that was how John Winchester became a hunter himself. She figured since Dean was so young John had probably told Dean his mom was still alive.

Dean frowned as he sniffled "Mommy at fwiends, she back home soon" Dean told the woman who laughed as she kneeled in front of the crying boy. She shook her head as she looked at the knife as if it fascinated her.

"Aw Dean, your father is very mean isn't he? Mommy isn't at her friends" the witch commented, Dean shook his head in denial.

"Daddy not tell bad fings to me!" Dean told the woman, looking as determined as a three year old could. Isabelle grinned.

"Oh but yes he does. Oh Dean Dean Dean, mommy's not coming home, daddy told you a bad thing" she told the boy, enjoying confusing the young boy. Dean looked wide eyed at her.

"No! Nononono! Daddy say mommy at fwiends! She come home!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, your daddy lied. Mommy's in hell, burning and burning" she whispered in the boy's ear. Dean looked absolutely terrified.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head "Nononono! Daddy not lie! Daddy wove me! Daddy gonna die you when come!" Dean shouted then frowned. He wasn't sure why he said that but the boy didn't ponder long.

He wouldn't believe this woman! He knew his dad wouldn't lie to him; he loved him… didn't he? Dean was confused and scared… scared incase the woman was right.

His mother had told him hell was where bad people went when they fell asleep forever and he wouldn't believe his mom would go there even if she had died! She in Dean's eyes was the kindest person on the earth and he loved her with all his heart.

Isabelle grinned as she placed her knife on Dean's wrist, ready to slice. Dean screamed loud and high pitched, even though she hadn't even cut him yet. It was instinct to scream when in danger.

"MOMMY! DADDY! SAMMMY!" he screamed on the top of his lungs while the witch laughed, still not making a move to cut the boy.

* * *

When Sam and John pulled up at the old farmhouse the first thing they did was grab their shotguns and shotguns before sprinting to the house, hoping with all their hearts Dean was here and safe.

But their hearts squeezed hard when they heard a high pitched scream and shouts. "MOMMY! DADDY! SAMMMY!" they heard Dean scream which caused anger to erupt in there bodies as they picked up the pace.

They reached the house in a matter of seconds and had busted the door open to see Dean strapped to a chair, the witch hovering over him with a large knife in her left hand pressed on the boy's wrist.

"Dean!" Sam called as he shot the witch in her left shoulder. She screamed in pain and surprise as she went down hard, cutting the boy slightly before dropping the knife.

Sam and John immediately rushed to the crying Dean. "Dean! It's ok its daddy and Sammy" John told the distressed boy and noticed his wrist was slightly nicked but it wasn't anything to fuss too much over… they'd came just in time.

But they tell Dean was going to be in shock as they untied him and he hugged Sam, burying his head in Sam's chest as he cried.

John clenched his jaw in anger and turned on the witch who even _dared _to touch his boy. "Oh your going to _pay _you bitch" John hissed, eyes cold as he glared at the woman who was looking very scared.

"Dad, I'll get Dean out of here" Sam told his dad as he picked the boy up, cradling him to his chest where Dean stayed buried.

"M-Mucky" Dean whispered. Sam felt tears well in his eyes he picked up the toy from where it was thrown and gave it to the boy who cuddled it, shaking in shock.

Sam too felt anger well in him as he left his dad to the witch and he smiled slightly to himself _dad will show her for messing with Dean _he thought, climbing into the Impala.

* * *

Sam had arrived back at Bobby's. Dean had fell asleep in the car, cuddled into Sam so Sam let him run… he'd been scared pretty bad from that witch. Bobby had helped put Dean on the sofa and covered him up with a blanket.

Sam let out a shaky breath as Bobby watched the boy sadly. "Mmm, mommy?" Dean mumbled opening is eyes and frowned when he saw Bobby and Sam leaning over him, smiling sadly.

"Hey buddy… how you feeling?" Bobby asked the boy who smiled slightly at the man.

"Unca Boby? Isbell say mommy in ell… daddy lied… she right?" Dean asked shakily, eyes filling as Sam and Bobby gasped in surprise and new hate boiled for the woman… but they knew Dean needed to be told. They didn't know how long Dean was going to be like this.

Sam shook his head and knelt beside Dean's head, stroking the boys head soothingly. "Isabelle was right kiddo. But daddy lied to protect you… you know he loves you right?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded "But why lie?" Dean asked.

"He loves you and mommy a lot… you know that. He wanted to protect you so much from feeling upset ok?" Sam tried to explain… he was having a tough time from bursting into tears. Dean let tears roll down his cheeks.

"Mommy in ell? Isbell say-" Dean's breath hitched as he sobbed at the loss of his mother. "M-Mommy in e-ell? Isbell say…say mommy burn" Dean finished before crying harder. Sam's heart almost broke at the sight. He quickly hugged the boy, stroking his shaking back and he sobbed.

"No Dean, Isabelle was lying there. You know mommy was a good person right? She loves you so much and I know she's up in heaven, watching you right now and thinking of how brave you were with the evil woman" Sam told the boy, tears rolling down his own cheeks.

"M-mommy in h-heaven? M-mommy say when wou g-go too sweep forewer and wou g-good you go to happy pwace… she there?" Dean asked between sobs.

Sam smiled as he hugged the boy. "Yes Dean, she's up in heaven. I bet she's really happy up there but I bet she's missing you a lot, just like you are. But you know she's proud right? That she's want you to be happy too?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded into Sam's shoulder "She happy and pwoud? Me be stwong ike daddy?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"Yes, but your even stronger than daddy. You're like batman, no better. He has nothing on you little brother" Sam consoled as Dean pulled back and smiled at Sam.

"Mommy stwll wif me? Watchin me?" he asked. Sam nodded and tweaked Dean's nose, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes, she'll always be watching and protecting you" Sam told him. Dean looked happily at Sammy.

Dean looked up at the ceiling and waved "Bye-bye mommy… miss wou" he told the ceiling, knowing his mom was watching him. Sam's heart almost broke again… Dean was just too sweet to be true… and so strong and brave even as a three year old.

But Sam could tell Dean was still going to be sad at the loss of his mom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me what you think, thanks alot for showing so much support. It really has helped :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Now, let's get started hm?" John asked the terrified and tied down Isabelle. She was quivering as she watched with wide eyes as John took out a long knife and came closer to her face, putting the knife between their faces.

"I could inflict so much damage with this piece of metal… do you want me to show you?" John asked, turning the knife over and over, making Isabelle watch the glint of light shining on the surface.

"Now bitch, did you really think you'd get away with kidnapping my son? And live about it? Too make it even worse you really thought you could murder him. You really are a sick woman, witch. He's only three years old! How can you live with yourself?" John shouts, cutting the girls cheek.

She tried to put a 'not fazed' face but John could see the fear in her eyes. She knew she was going to die… she knew she couldn't avoid it. She'd messed with John Winchester's son.

She spat in his face "Your one to talk! You're preparing to torture me! Don't act as though you're a saint!" she almost growled. John chuckled; this scared the woman more as he wiped the spit away. She'd expected a more angry reaction from him but he was playing the 'creepily calm' card.

"Well I know I'm no saint. But I ain't evil like you are, you kill people mostly for entertainment and what do I kill? Evil sons of bitches, just like you" John countered.

She stared wide eyed at him but kept her mouth shut "Now, let's start. First you can tell me how to reverse the spell" John ordered and prepared to start the hurting.

_God Mary, what have I turned into? _John wondered.

* * *

"Sammy? When daddy come home?" Dean asked, getting worried that his dad was taking so long to return. Bobby was busy tending to his slightly cut wrist while Sam cleaned and re-bandaged Dean's foot.

Sam could tell the cut was healing… slowly but surely. Bobby was having a hard time though, sorting out a cut wrist on a three year old boy he considered his own son was making him fume. He had to stop himself from running out the house and help John kill the witch.

Sam shook his head after finishing Dean's foot "I don't know kiddo, I'm sure he'll come home soon ok?" Sam told the boy who hesitated but smiled and nodded.

Sam could tell he was still dealing with his mother's death but Sam's little calming session with Dean had really helped the boy. He wasn't as upset knowing his mom was watching over him, even if he couldn't see her.

Sam couldn't help but wonder what Dean was like after seeing mom's death when he'd been four. He imaged that Dean would have been devastated and knowing his father, who always cared about finding the thing that killed Mary he'd probably neglected Dean.

Sam couldn't help but feeling sorry for his brother, he'd raised Sam even though he was only really partially raised himself and Sam hadn't even really thanked Dean.

"Sammy? Me bored" Dean announced, grinning at his brother. Sam smiled and noticed Bobby was done with Dean's arm and had bandaged it.

Sam nodded in thanks to Bobby as he picked Dean up "What do you wanna do Dean?" Sam asked, Dean was sitting on his hip again and cuddling Mucky.

Dean was even more attached to bear. He knew it used to be his mothers so with it close by or in his arms he felt connected somehow to her and held onto that and was trying to be brave for the woman he loved so much.

"Dwaw! Me dwaw mommy pwetty piture!" Dean cried. Sam smiled at the boy who was again being so cute. Sam looked at Bobby who was researching again.

"Hey Bobby? You got any crayons or pens? Dean wants to draw mom a picture" Sam asked the man who looked up and smiled, adjusting his cap.

"Yeah, I'll fetch them for ya" Bobby told the boys and headed off for Dean's paper and pens. Dean giggled and Sam couldn't help but think it was weird how quick Dean had recovered from the shock of being kidnapped; being told his mother was dean and almost dying himself.

Sam hadn't been kidding when he told Dean he was strong and brave. Sam knew his mom would but really proud of Dean.

Bobby came back a few minutes later, carrying a few pieces of paper and some coloured pencils. He smiled at the boys as Sam set Dean on the floor and sat down opposite the boy who was giggled as Bobby gave them the materials.

"Now don't ya go and break all my pencils" he warned the boys "Especially you Sam" Bobby joked. Sam pretended to look hurt, making Dean laugh.

"What on earth could you mean?" he asked and Bobby chuckled.

"Whatever Idjits just draw your pictures and play nice" he warned jokingly again, causing Dean to giggled as he sat to research more on spells that de-aged humans.

"Shh Sammy. Me dwaw quite" Dean told his brother as he lay on his stomach with Mucky under chin as he started drawing. Sam chuckled and did the same.

* * *

John looked at the newly dung grave. He felt so tired and dirty but happy he'd killed the witch that had threatened his son's well being.

He'd found out Dean had a year of being young before he returned to normal… she had told him no spell would reverse the spell and would end up hurting the boy or maybe even kill him.

John knew she wouldn't lie… he'd made sure of _that_. He was glad the spell wouldn't hurt Dean if left but it left to think… would he have to stop hunting?

He wondered about it as he cleared up the house and buried the witches 'ingredients' and washed away her blood and cleared up the house.

He had enough to worry about than the cops on his trail for _another _murder… though some he hadn't even done but just got it pinned on him. Some where his but they were always something evil that just didn't turn into ashes once killed.

Soon John was driving back… he knew he was covered in blood and mud so he was careful driving to Bobby's. _I'll have to call Sam to move Dean upstairs so he doesn't see me like this _he told himself, 10 minutes from Bobby's.

* * *

"Sammy! Me done, wanna see" Dean cooed, sitting up straight and pulled the paper against his chest but was careful not to crumble it or show Sam the picture.

Sam smiled, he'd been finished a while and had been waiting for Dean. Every time he'd even tried to look at Dean's picture he got a playful hit and Dean covering the paper.

"Ok, wanna see mine first?" Sam asked, sitting up and pulled the paper up, hiding it like Dean, who giggled at his 'big' brother.

He nodded happily, waiting for Sam's picture. When Sam turned it over for Dean he couldn't help but grin when Dean started laughing. He frowned as though confused. "What is it bad?" Sam asked, looking at the picture.

He'd drawn him, Dean, their dad and Bobby… along with a random dog because he'd gotten bored… as well as a frog, a flower bigger than Dean and a deformed rabbit.

In fact all the people, animals and plant where completely deformed. "Ok I suck at drawing" Sam announced. Dean grinned at his brother.

"I fink it pwetty Sammy! Who that?" Dean asked, pointing at Bobby. Sam blushed… Bobby had ended up the most deformed. Sam had tried to draw a pot belly as a joke on the stick man's body but it ended up just plain weird, not to mention his cap looked like a weird animal that had attached and then grew on the mans head.

"That's Uncle Bobby!" Sam exclaimed. Dean burst out laughing, putting his own picture face down so Sam couldn't see as he laughed. Sam pouted "Here I'll put names under them ok?" he said, naming the people and giving the dog the name 'Bones', the frog was named by Dean 'Slime'.

The flower was called by Sam just as 'Flower' and the rabbit named 'Toothy' by Dean. "There you go! Now can I see yours Dean?" he asked and waited while Dean picked up his paper and turned it to Sam.

Sam smiled… the picture was very cute. Dean had already named the people. He'd drawn his mother in the sky, a cloud around her feet with a yellow ring around her very straight golden hair.

Underneath was Sam, who almost reached as tall as his mom's 'cloud' with long hair to his shoulders. Sam could tell their dad was beside him, reaching his shoulders and he grinned at the thought of being bigger than his dad… well in this he was huge.

John had been drawn pretty well and Bobby was a lot better than Sam's attempted Bobby who in Dean's picture was standing beside his dad and on the other side of Sam was Dean.

Dean had made himself as tall as the giant Sam's knee and he'd made his hair go to his shoulders too, the same colour as the picture of his mom in Dean's picture.

Mucky was even there, standing next to Dean in the picture, the only thing showing he was in fact Mucky was that he went up to Dean's knee and had brown ears on top his round stickman head.

Sam smiled, his brother was so cute and the names where written sloppily but where still there. "Lok Sammy, mommy watchin us!" Dean told his brother who was sure his heart melted.

"It's awesome Dean! Do you want to put them on the wall?" Sam asked. Dean grinned and nodded quickly and Sam smiled over to Bobby who had been brought from his books. He had yet to see the pictures and Sam was actually fearful for what Bobby would do to him for drawing him so deformed.

"Ok, write your name on the bottom and I'll put the up on Bobby's wall… ok Bobby?" Sam called and Bobby sighed but nodded. Sam had known Bobby would do it… he liked Dean too much.

Dean did as he was told and Sam did the same before picking the papers up and grabbed the blue tack off Bobby and stuck the pictures on the wall near the door to the kitchen.

Dean laughed happily once they were up. Sam walked back up to Dean who had jumped to his feet and was running in circles, holding Mucky in the air.

Suddenly Dean stopped and looked up at Sam "Hungwy Sammy" he told he man who grinned.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked. Dean though for a minute before grinning.

"Sanwich wif juicy!" Dean answered, hopping up and down as Sam went off to make Dean his sandwich while Dean ran off to the bathroom.

Bobby jumped up when he left and followed but Dean had closed the door. Bobby was curious "Dean? What ya doin?" Bobby asked, knocking on the door.

Dean squealed in shock and embarrassment "Go way Boby! Wee wee!" he called. Bobby flushed red as he heard the loo flush and the tap in the bath running as Dean washed his hands.

Bobby did as Dean told him too and left, grumbling and was embarrassed for some reason. "Dean? Sandwich is ready!" Sam called and soon Dean padded quickly to the kitchen.

Sam grinned as he sat down with Dean on his knee, holding his own sandwich to the side as Dean tucked in. Sam hoped Dean liked bacon as a kid and Dean bounced happily on Sam's knee.

"Me ike bcon!" Dean shouted, digging in. Sam smiled around his juicy. Soon Dean was fed and watered so Sam headed back into the front room, a sleepy Dean in his arms.

"I'm putting him to bed for a nap so Shh" Sam told Bobby as he headed up the stairs and tucked Dean in, taking the boy's jeans, jacket and top off so he was more comfy.

"N'ght S'mmy" Dean mumbled, cuddling Mucky and fell to sleep. Sam smiled, he knew Dean was tired… who wouldn't after what he'd gone through. He went downstairs and saw Bobby still reading.

"Anything yet?" Sam asked but Bobby shook his head, sighing.

"Nope, nothing so far on how to reverse it yet" he told Sam who was about to answer but was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He frowned when he saw it was his dad. "Dad? You ok? Is she dead?" Sam asked immediately. He heard his dad sigh.

"_I'm outside; I just wanted to know if Dean was downstairs… I'm kind of dirty" _he explained and Sam caught on.

"He's in bed, its safe to come in without shocking the kid" Sam told the man and hung up. A few minutes later John was in the bathroom, cleaning up.

Once he was clean of blood and dirt and dressed cleanly he came back in the living room. Sam pounced on him "Dad, is she dead?" he asked. John nodded.

Sam sighed, he knew he shouldn't be happy they'd killed someone but… she'd tried to kill Dean so it somehow cancelled it out.

"She told me that the spell would wear off in a year and we'd have the fully grown Dean back… she also told me that if we try to reverse it before then it would hurt Dean" John told the men, sitting down.

Sam frowned "But she could have lied right?" he asked. John shook his head.

"She wasn't lying… trust me" he answered him, Sam felt scared at those words… it made him uneasy.

Before Sam could say anything he was interrupted. "SAMMY! WHERE THE HELL AM I! WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!" they all heard Dean scream and were amazed… big Dean in small body was back?

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me if i can improve and what you think :) Thanks again for shoing support in my work and sticking to me :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Dean came bounding down the stairs, completely confused and fuming… _why the hell am I wearing batman underwear and a bandage on my wrist! I'm going to kill Sam! _Dean inner thoughts were shouting.

When he came into the living room all the men still looked dazed at the fact big Dean was back. Was this going to happening for a whole year?

Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight of his angry 'little' brother holding a teddy bear and dressed in batman underwear. He looked priceless.

Sam just had to take a picture so he snapped one real quick when Dean was glaring at the other two men. "Bobby, dad and Sammy… how did I get here and why am I wearing these!" Dean asked pretty loudly, bringing the other men from their shock.

John sighed whereas Sam and Bobby were grinning like mad men. "Well Dean, ya the one who wanted to wear those undies… ya loved them!" Bobby exclaimed, making Dean Blush.

"I did not!" Dean denied but Sam just grinned more at his brother, he was really cute when three or twenty_._

"Yeah you did Dean you were all 'BATMAN!' I mean what sort of a brother would I be if I didn't dress you in batman?" Sam told the boy as he leaned against the wall beside their pictures.

Dean growled "Fine, whatever. But how the hell did I get here? The last I remember I was at the shops with dad then it's all a blur… oh and while you're at it, enlighten me on why there's a bandage on my wrist?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, rubbing his face "Well you picked that time in the shops to turn back into a full three year old and run from dad… we had a hard time finding you. But you didn't turn back to your mentally twenty year old self so we just put you too bed" Sam told him.

"But the next day we ended taking you to the park… that was where the witch was. Dean she was there and took you. Me and dad were just in time to stop her from killing you! But she did manage to cut you slightly… I'm sorry Dean" Sam finished, looking guilty.

"Ok… so the crazy bitch took me and tried to kill me? Sam what the hell you apologising for? It's really my three year old fault for following her in the first place! You guys saved me so thanks" Dean told Sam before turning away.

"Ok chick flick moment over? Good, now dad did you find out how to change me back?" Dean asked, Sam smiled. His brother hated mushy moments but always suffered trough them to cheer Sam up so Sam didn't want to mention being guilty again… though he still felt it.

"Well I got out of her that no spell would reverse the curse. But she did tell me it would fade after a year and you'll be a full twenty year old again" John told dean who looked enraged.

"I've gotta stay like this for a whole year!" Dean cried as he fumed. John sighed and nodded. Dean began grumbling.

"Great, just great! Wait what about hunting? Can I still come along?" Dean asked. John raised an eyebrow, he wanted to go hunting while he barely reached Sam's knee?

John shook his head "Dean you're not going hunting while like this. Anyway even if you did think of the dangers, your too small and could get hurt or killed very easily or you could regress into a full three year old who has no clue about thee supernatural" John pointed out to his son.

"But dad! I can still hunt!" Dean shouted and John glared at him in warning not to disobey him.

"What I've said is final, your not going anywhere near any monsters or ghosts while like this. Now me and Sam may go hunting once or twice if need be but we're going to try and stay here" John told the boy who looked away in anger.

Sam stared at his father "You mean your still going hunting? Dad think about this, what if me or you die while on the hunt? It was devastate Dean, older or younger and leave him with Bobby… is that fair?" Sam asked.

John glared at his now oldest son. "Just because Dean's like this it isn't going to stop me from hunting down the son of a bitch who killed your mom, do you want that! Me too just forget about her!" John almost shouted.

Dean was standing small and hugged his toy to his chest. He might not be three but he still felt attachment to the bear who reminded him of his mom. Yes he wanted to kill the thing that killed his mother but… he felt sad at how he wasn't as important to his dad.

Again he felt himself wishing for his mother. He remembered when he'd seen her dying on the ceiling and having to carry Sammy outside. He'd been scared and confused and his dad hadn't really consoled him… just was dead set on killing the thing.

He left him to protect and care for Sam even though he was still a child himself. He had tried to forgive his father but really he just wanted to be loved or shown some sort of affection. But his dad would never do that… he just wanted to kill everything evil.

He could hear his dad and Sam shouting getting louder but he ignored them and went upstairs to the bedroom he'd woken up in and began searching for clothes.

Faintly he could hear Bobby's voice in the mix and could tell he was trying to separate them… normally that was Dean's job but he figured he'd let them vent out on each other… Bobby would stop any bloodshed. Anyway Dean was too small to stop them effectively.

After searching he found some clean clothes and changed from his undies into normal black ones, jeans and a black top with green socks. All the while being careful with his wrist and foot. He hated how sensitive his skin was right now.

Sighing he picked up Mucky and when he heard his brother and father shut up he headed down the stairs, demeaning it safe to show his face.

Once he was in the room he immediately noticed Sam on one side of the room and his dad on the other, Bobby rubbing his neck in the middle.

Dean sighed. He was getting sick of his family always fighting and he was just plain bored. "Hey Bobby, they didn't shed blood did they?" Dean joked as he sat on the sofa, having to climb it pretty quickly.

Bobby grinned at the boy "No not yet. I just hope they make up for when baby Dean returns" he told Dean who glared at the man for calling him 'Baby Dean'.

"Hey Bobby? I'm right HERE" he told the man, pointing at himself. Bobby winked.

"Now that is why I said it. Anyway ya wanna watch some TV while these cool off?" he asked as he found the remote and gave it to Dean. Dean nodded in thanks as he switched the TV on and held onto Mucky tightly.

After about 10 minutes of flicking through one boring channel to the next Dean gave up and turned the television off "God! There's absolutely nothing good on!" Dean exclaimed and got Sam's attention, bringing him out of sulking.

"What do you wanna do Dean?" Sam asked. Dean looked thoughtful before smiling.

"Let's go out! Me, you, dad and Bobby go out for dinner ok?" Dean asked and earned stares from all he men.

* * *

**Thanks once again for reading :) Please review and thanks for all your support :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"How did I get talked into this" Bobby grumbled as he sat in the passenger seat with John driving and Sam and Dean in the back, heading for a diner to eat in.

"Because I'm awesome, now stop complaining. I'm hungry and need some air so it's either you stay in the car and come or I go alone" Dean told the man as he held Mucky to his chest and ignored the side glances and grins off Sam at his attachment to the toy.

"Alright alright, I'll stay but no chatting up the ladies ok? I don't think they'll be overly _calm _with a three year old trying to pick them up" Bobby warned and Sam grinned at the thought and knew Dean would end up doing just that.

Dean mocked crossing his heart "Fine, whatever. You just make sure not to draw attention to us" Dean told the man who looked at the boy in shock.

"Me? More like you boy, I bet people are gonna think ya adorable" Bobby mocked, knowing that would cause some sort of reaction from the boy.

Dean glared "Shut up Bobby, I'll tell you like I told Sam, I ain't cute or adorable got it" Dean told the man, glaring the whole time as John parked in front of the small diner.

John was still thinking about what Sam had told him, he was torn between looking after Dean and stop hunting or stay hunting where he could die anytime and leave Dean.

He knew Dean would go over the edge if he lost John like he lost his mother and too John that didn't seem fair, he still wanted to hunt the demon that killed his wife but at the cost of his sons? John was confused at these new thoughts as he got out the car.

Dean crinkled his nose at the place… it wasn't very nice but he'd eaten in worse. Plus they were only catching some food and he just wanted to be out of that house… he'd been really bored.

He smiled at Sam and went up the stairs first, all the men following.

Once he was inside he grabbed them a table at the back. While they waited to be served they looked over the menu.

Bobby and John were in one side with Sam and Dean on the other, Dean's eyes going just above the table. He grumbled "I can't eat like this!" he cried, Sam grinned.

"Well there always is the highchair or my lap" he offered, knowing Dean would defiantly say no to the highchair.

"Dude! I ain't sitting in a baby's highchair or in your lap! Wish again!" he cried, putting Mucky on the table as he took his shoes off and climbed on the table, sitting just in the place his food should be… facing his father.

John was stunned at Dean's choice of sitting on the table… he really was determined but John couldn't help but smile at the fact Dean was sitting cross legged with Mucky in the hole between his legs.

"Alright, what you having Dean?" John asked as Dean stared at the menu. Dean pointed at a meal.

"Alright! Ok I'll have a bacon sandwich with a side of sausages and coffee… Double caffeinate" Dean ordered and John stared.

"Dean, your three year old body can't handle that!" he announced but Dean pouted and put on something he'd rarely ever done… puppy eyes.

John couldn't say no to those eyes… it had been his weakness when Dean had been three with him and Mary; somehow Mary could always say no to those eyes if she wanted too and it had amazed John.

"Alright, but when you can't handle it and leave half of it you owe me some money" John warned as he took Bobby and Sam's orders, ready for the waitress who came up too them smiling.

She looked at Dean "Awwww! He's so cute! But honey, we have highchairs so you don't have to sit like that" she told Dean who went red.

"Hey you-" he was cut off when Sam pinched his arm. Before Dean could snap at him Sam was quicker.

"Sorry about my little brother, he hates anyone or anything helping him. He likes to be independent" Dean caught on.

He turned his most adorable smile on and held Mucky so he was sitting on his head "Me big boy!" he cooed, the woman giggled and ruffled his curls.

"Awww, since your so adorable I'll let you sit there ok?" she asked and Dean nodded quickly, still smiling. Once she collected their orders in she was amazed at what Dean was getting but put it up to him being a 'big boy'.

Once she was gone the men burst out laughing, Dean still grinning "What?" he asked, though he knew why they were laughing.

"Big boy? Come on Dean!" Sam exclaimed and Dean grinned.

"Well it worked didn't it?" he pointed out. Dean looked around and finally noticed it was practically empty apart from a few teenage couple and families.

So pretty soon they had their food and Dean was tucking in… he'd already finished his sandwich and was demolishing the sausages. He was first finished and drank his coffee down.

Bobby was the first to realise something. "Hey guys… remember when Dean was hyper off sweets?" he asked and Sam nodded, frowning.

"We just gave Dean a double caffeinate coffee that he drank in one go" Bobby finished, Sam and John eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" John said as he looked at Dean who was bouncing and looking around the room quickly with wide eyes.

John buried his head in his heads, not hungry anymore. "Oh god no" he mumbled.

"Sammy? Sammy? Sammy? Sammy?" Dean asked causing Sam to glare.

"Yeah Dean" Sam answered him, getting annoyed at Dean's ramblings of his name.

"Sammy? I feel weird… Sammy? Did you spike my drink? Sammy? Sammy? Sam-" Dean was cut off.

"Dean! You're just hyper ok? Now stop repeating my name! Please!" Sam explained, dreading twenty year old Dean hyper.

"Sammy? I feel weird" Dean told Sam before he felt his hyper buzzing mind start to clear again. His eyes widened as yet again he tried to hold onto images of his memories but no matter how hard he tried they disappeared and he was three again… and very hyper.

Dean burst out into a fit of giggles before launching at Sam and held onto his neck tightly. "Sammmy, Sammyyy! SAMMMMMYYYY!" he sang, making all the people in the place stare at them.

Sam's eyes grew, _Please say he's not three again _he begged but when Dean pulled back with his face lit up and he was cooing at Sam as he bounced he knew Dean had transformed again.

Sam frowned, wondering why Dean wasn't freaking out but figured he must think it's a dream or something as he was asleep when Sam had put him too bed before his memories returned… or maybe it was just the coffee.

"Sammyyy! Howww gettttt heeerrreee!" Dean called, bouncing more.

"We came for lunch" Sam simply told the boy who giggled and seemed content on that bit of information.

"Okayyyy Sammyyy! Me fwy ike airpwane!" Dean grinned as he let go of Sam and took a run jump of the seat and landed pretty well before running off, his arms stretched out like a aeroplane with Mucky in one hand and he made aeroplane sounds.

"Dean!" All the men called and got up to take chase, Dean ran around and under tables, making it harder for the men to catch him on his sugar high.

When the waitress saw him she was just dumbfounded at the little boy playing aeroplane with all the men after him, trying to stop him from running all over the place.

Soon Dean ran into the men's loo when someone was opening the door. "Fank wou!" Dean called at the stunned man who quickly got out of Sam, John and Bobby's way as they chased the boy.

"Why. Does. Dean. Love. Running. Away!" a puffed out Sam gasped as Dean giggled and went into cubicles.

As soon as one of the men went to grab him from around the toilet Dean would squeal and roll under the plastic separating that cubicle and the next.

Dean did this over and over, laughing the whole time and the men were becoming tired. They stopped for a second, staying outside the cubicles as they caught their breath.

"We'll. Never. Catch. Him. Like this" Bobby wheezed as they heard Dean shutting the doors and giggling as he hid in one of the cubicles.

They all sighed "Where's Dean gone? I don't see him, do you dad?" Sam called, playing with Dean who giggled, they all listened and put their hearing skills to good use and started to hear out where he was.

"No, I can't see him anywhere… I wonder where he went? Have any clue Bobby?" John played too; listening to Dean's muffled laughs as he tried to stop himself giving himself away.

Bobby stood in front of one of the doors, he knew Dean wasn't inside but just wanted to play with him more. He kicked the door with a 'Ha!' to make at sound as though he'd found Dean.

Dean squealed and giggled harder when he realised it was the wrong door, he was loving this! Bobby play sighed and looked at Sam and John who were in front of the door they were sure Dean was inside.

They nodded to show good work. "Aww, I thought he was in that one" Bobby said, opening the door to the cubicle next to where Dean was so he'd catch him if he rolled this way as Sam did the same on Dean's other side. They made sure though not to make a noise when they stepped inside.

John kicked the door and was earned a happy squeak as he jumped inside, grabbing Dean and pulled him to his chest.

"Ha! We got ya!" Bobby called, coming round to see Dean squealing in his father's hands as he wriggled and used Mucky to hit his dad playfully.

They all smiled as they left the diner, paying for their food, collecting Dean's shoes and Dean waved good-bye to all the people in the diner and made Mucky do the same.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me what you think :) If there's anything you'd want to see little Dean do tell me and i'll see if i can write it into my story :) Thanks once again for showing me support :)**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been three days since the diner and Dean hadn't changed back so far, he was spending most of his time playing, drawing and causing mischief whenever he could.

So far he'd thought it was funny taking his father laces for his shoes, squirting all the toothpaste in the bathtub and then unrolling all the toilet paper around himself, making himself look like a badly wrapped mummy.

Sam, John and Bobby were having a hard time controlling the boy who became bored very easily. The worst one they thought was the toilet paper incident. Dean had done it in the middle of the night when all the others were sleeping.

He'd strewn paper all over the place as well as himself so it took hours to clean up, not mentioning how long it took to unwrap Dean.

But right now Dean was drawing. Ever since his first picture with Sam he'd loved drawing the men pictures of different things. Bobby had seen Sam's picture and had nearly strangled the boy on making him look so deformed, whereas John and Dean laughed as Sam tried to beg for forgiveness.

They were starting to feel like a family and Sam wasn't familiar with it but was happy nonetheless. It all changed when dad got a call of an old friend.

"Who was that dad?" Sam asked when his father came back in the room, looking nervous. Sam was sitting watching Dean lay Mucky on his back on a large ish piece of paper and draw around him.

"Old friend, he's got a hunt and needs my help… and I'm going to go" John told his son and Bobby, Dean was still drawing the outline of Mucky, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

Sam and Bobby stared "John, ya have a three year old son to care for… ya can't just leave him here, he's still upset about his mother" Bobby told the man.

John looked at Dean and smiled fondly when he picked up Mucky and showed the bear the outline of its body. "I know but it's still our job to hunt… I can't ignore a friend in need" John told them.

"But dad! What if you get hurt! What about Dean then!" Sam hissed at his father. Sam turned to Dean and smiled.

"Hey buddy why don't we do you? Come on" Sam told the boy whose face lit up as he stood up with his picture and Mucky, following Sam up the stairs.

Bobby turned on the man, ready to knock some sense into him.

"Sammy! Lok! Big big paper! Dwaw wound me!" Dean cried as he found one of Bobby's old huge piece's of paper which Dean set on the ground and lay down straight, his arms sticking out slightly.

Sam smiled as he picked up a black marker and started drawing Dean's outline. He was still angry at his dad, how he could he even think about going on a hunt? Dean was only three!

Soon he'd finished, Dean was still giggling and squealed happily when he saw his outline on the paper "Lok Sammy! Me!" he screamed, pointing at the picture as he picked up Mucky and took the pen from Sam to put two dots on the picture's head and a crooked smile.

Sam smiled "That's really nice Dean!" he commented, Dean giggled happily.

It was getting dark so Sam decided to put Dean in his new pyjamas. Yesterday Sam had decided that since Dean was going to be so small for a whole year that he might as well stock up.

He'd of course gone alone, not after what happened last time with Dean so he'd left him in the care of Bobby and John as he went and decided to grab some really cute things for Dean… really too mess with twenty year old Dean and he knew three year old Dean would love his new clothes.

He had grabbed Dean some winter stuff along with more shirts and jeans, it was getting cold as it neared winter and he didn't want Dean becoming ill.

He'd gotten many cute tops and a blue coat with a blue hat and gloves that stuck from the sleeves.

After putting the picture on the wall in their room Sam grabbed some pyjamas. "Ok buddy what Pj's do you want?" Sam asked, showing him the options. Dean looked at the four pairs and grinned.

"That one Sammy" he told the man and pointed to black pair of pyjamas with batman printed on the front and the pants read batman in tiny words all up and down the legs. Dean giggled, Sam knew he would pick that one, Dean absolutely loved batman… for reasons he didn't know.

"Alright then let's get you changed" Sam told the boy and helped change him until he looked so cute wearing them for the first time.

Sam smiled as he took a picture which Dean posed for, grinning as he sat Mucky on his head. Sam grinned as he took the picture "Alright bandage time" he told the boy, taking the bandage of his foot.

He noticed it was almost completely healed and Sam couldn't help but think it was weird how Dean had only stood on the glass only a few days before but it felt like forever. He didn't re-bandage the cut as it was almost closed up completely but just put a plaster over it and put Dean's night socks on.

They were just black and white and were really soft and fluffy. Dean giggled as they were put on his feet and Sam grinned with him. He then moved onto Dean's wrist. It was only a nick but still Sam felt anger boil whenever he saw it.

He noticed it was almost healed, it was only as long as half his pinkie finger so he cleaned it and put a plaster over the top, being careful to fully cover it.

He smiled at Dean's face "Well done, your brave aren't ya?" Sam commented, picking the boy up making him laugh. Sam grinned as he threw Dean gently up in the air, making him giggle happily.

"Up! Up!" he yelled so Sam threw him higher, being careful not to hit the kid's head on the ceiling and to always catch him.

After throwing the boy for a few minutes Sam caught him one more time and then carried him downstairs, tickling him under the chin.

"Wove wou Sammy" Dean told the man, kissing Sam's cheek. Sam's heart welled.

"Love you too Dean" he told the boy as he kissed the top of Dean's head. When they entered the living room Sam saw John was hovering beside his duffle that was packed and ready.

Sam raised his eyebrows and put Dean on the floor beside his toy cars which he started playing with. He walked up to his dad. "You're going now?" he asked and John nodded.

"How could you!" Sam almost shouted but Dean ignored him as he made Mucky destroy the cars under him.

"Sam, I need to go now. Now let me say bye to Dean" John told his son and pushed him aside so he could kneel beside Dean who looked up at his dad.

"Daddy! Wanna play?" he asked his dad who smiled and shook his head.

"Daddy's going away for a few days ok?" John told the boy who looked confused.

"Where goin daddy?" he asked, giving his dad his full attention. John sighed; he hated leaving the boy but knew he had too…

"I'm going to help out a friend ok?" he asked and Dean hesitated before nodding sadly and hugging his father.

"Don't want wou to go daddy… come home soon" Dean told his dad who hugged his son. _God I feel like I'm leaving him forever_ John thought to himself as he pulled back and smiled at Dean.

"Don't worry I'll come back home as soon as I can" John told the boy who smiled and nodded.

"Pwomise" he asked and John grinned.

"I promise, now look after Sammy for me" John told the boy who laughed as his dad picked up his bag and ignored the glares off Sam.

"Me will! Bye-bye daddy!" he called as he watched his dad leave.

* * *

Two days had passed and Dean was having fun again in the middle of the night. Sam had bought the boy some paints for him to use and Dean was sitting with Mucky beside his brothers' bed, his cars in front of him as well as his new paint.

He loved the paint! He loved making car tracks on paper, he sat and painted the wheels different colours on all his cars and lay them on there roofs, sticking the paint covered wheels upwards. He looked at his sleeping brother and had an idea.

Sam woke up to hear Bobby and Dean downstairs, most likely Dean having his breakfast. Sam smiled at how much energy the boy always seemed to have. Yawning and sitting up he froze.

_What the? _Something felt dry on his face and there was a lot of it… looking down Sam's eyes widened. "DEAN!" he shouted.

A few seconds later Dean came rushing in, Bobby right behind him. Bobby froze as soon as he saw Sam and burst out laughing. The boy's face and shoulders were covered in different colours of paint, along with the whole of the blanket.

It was in the form of tire tracks from lets say a toy car? Sam glared at Dean who smiled innocently "What happen Sammy? Wou pwetty cowurs" Dean asked, smiling.

Sam narrowed his eyes but that movement pulled his skin tight from the paint covering his entire face and even hair.

"You know what happened! Why did you do this?" Sam whined, making Dean finally crack and start laughing.

"Made wou lok pwetty Sammy!" he cried and started running as Sam jumped from the bed, looking extremely funny with an angry multi coloured face.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sam screamed, taking chase, leaving Bobby to continue laughing.

Sam grumbled as he got in the shower, Bobby had put his covers in the washing machine to get out the paint and Sam was left scrubbing his face and hair, watching as colours ran.

He'd been chasing Dean around the house for at least 20 minutes before Bobby stopped him and convinced him into showering.

He wasn't happy at the whole situation and didn't like how the colours weren't coming off so well, it had dried too much and had now dyed his skin different colours and blended them together so now he looked like a very badly made up zombie.

Once he tried to get the paint all off he got dressed and went downstairs to see Dean sitting in a bright blue top with 'I'm awesome!' printed on the front and jeans with black socks on.

He was about to strangle the boy from behind when he heard a knock on the door. Sam frowned but went and answered it and his eyes widened at the site.

John was leaning heavily on another tall man; his face pale making his stubble show heavily on his face, blood was soaked in the front of his shirt where his hand was pressing a cloth weakly to it.

"Sammy? It daddy?" Dean asked, walking next to Sam and before Sam could stop the boy Dean saw his father… bleeding and looking almost dead.

Dean screamed as he stared at his dad in shock. Bobby rushed in and saw the scene and quickly grabbed the now sobbing boy who tried to get out of his arms.

"DADDY!" Dean screamed, fearing that his dad was seriously hurt and was going to leave him like his mother.

"God damn it! Sam get him to a hospital! Dean can't see him like this!" Bobby shouted, Sam moved quickly as he grabbed the Impala's keys and his phone and helped take his dying father to the car.

Dean was fighting to get to his dad "DADDY!" he shouted, crying. He broke free of Bobby and sprinted to the car where he hopped in the back with John and his friend.

"Daddy! Wou ok daddy" Dean told his father, Sam sped off not really knowing Dean was there yet. John opened his eyes at Dean talking to him, his eyes were blurred but he could see Dean sitting beside him and could feel his son's small hand pressing on his on his chest.

This helped add pressure to help the bleeding. "Dean?" John whispered and Dean nodded as tears spilled down his cheeks. He was scared and didn't want to see his father like this but knew he had to help him.

"Daddy, don't go. Stay wif me, Boby and Sammy, pwease not fall sweep fowever ike mommy" Dean begged, stroking his dad's head with his free hand. He was letting his tears fall onto Mucky who was placed on his dad's stomach.

Dean had never before seen so much blood in his three year old life and was scared, not really knowing what it meant but wanted to stay with his father as long as he could.

"I won't Dean" John whispered, tears in his own eyes. His three year old son was consoling him? It should be the other way round! He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid for going on this hunt… Dean shouldn't have had to see this.

"Pwomise" Dean asked.

"I promise" John mumbled as he began to lose consciousness. He fought to stay with his son to help calm him but he knew he'd lost way too much blood, he wasn't even sure _why _his friend had taken him to Bobby's first instead of the hospital but he soon closed his eyes and slept, causing Dean to scream again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me if you liked it :) Again if you wish to see anything happen later in the story please tell me and i'll try and write it in :) Thanks for your support and sugesstions. **


	16. Chapter 16

"DADDY! NO FALL SWEEP FOWEVER!" Dean screamed, finally earning Sam's attention. Sam's eyes widened as he looked in the rear view mirror to see Dean sitting next to his dad, his little hand pressing on his chest, helping to stop him bleeding.

"DEAN! Hey you! Check on my dad and do what Dean's doing!" Sam shouted at the friend who was starting to get him angry. Shouldn't the _adult _be stopping his father's bleeding and not a three year old scared child?

The guy jumped into action, pulling Dean back and gave him Mucky before pressing on the huge bleeding wound on John's chest. Dean was sobbing, hugging Mucky with his clean hand. His other hand was covered in his father's blood and it was upsetting him more.

"Daddy!" Dean was still calling for his father as he sat on his dad's friend's knee. The man was checking John's pulse and was relieved to find one and concentrated on keeping the boy from his father and stop John's bleeding.

Hugging the boy with his free hand he started whispering "It's ok son, he'll be fine! If I know your daddy he's been banged up worse than this!" he tried to calm the boy but sensed he wasn't doing so well as the kid cried and hugged his toy bear to his chest.

"Pwease not fall sweep fowever daddy. Wou pwomise" Dean told his sleeping father as he cried. Sam was silently fuming and worried about his father as he sped to the hospital. He wasn't sure if John was gonna make it but he knew Dean would be devastated.

When they pulled up in front of the hospital Sam didn't even turn the engine off before he jumped out the car and ran into the reception. "Help! I need help!" he cried and in a blur nurses and doctors appeared a stretcher all ready handy.

Sam was amazed at quick they moved as they followed him outside where John's friend had the door open and trying to get Dean out the car from his father but Dean didn't want too.

"Daddy! Noooo let go!" he cried, holding his arms out for his dad as he struggled.

Sam's heart swelled as he took Dean from the man and watched as they loaded John onto the stretcher and started running back inside. Sam kept the still crying Dean to his chest; Dean was still struggling and crying for his dad, his hand still red from his father's blood.

* * *

Dean was sleeping in Sam's hands as they waited for the news. Sam was nervous and worried, he wanted his father to be alright and he could tell Dean was scared too. Sam had had to grip Dean tightly as he cried and called for his father.

Eventually he let Sam clean his bloodied hand and after crying and asking Sam if his dad was going to sleep forever he was tired and fell asleep in the comfort of Sam's arms.

John's friend had left pretty quickly and Sam couldn't help but not like the man, he didn't really care about John and was pretty stupid and slow in Sam's eyes. "Mr Singer?" a doctor asked. Sam stood up and faced the tall man.

He looked at the boy in Sam's arms and smiled at the sight "How is he? Is he alright?" Sam asked. The man

nodded, his long brown hair bouncing.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and get him stitched up. You can go and see him now" he told Sam and led him to John's room. "He's still sleeping so be careful not to wake him just yet" the man told Sam before walking off to see another patient.

Sam was relieved to hear John was ok and went into the room and stared at the sight. The man he always thought to be invincible was lying in the middle of a bed with many wires and tubes sticking in various parts of his skin.

This to Sam made him look so much smaller as Sam sat on the comfy looking chair beside his bed and let Dean Curl up on his lap.

* * *

_Where am I? _John wondered as he opened his eyes slowly, he was still groggy but his memories hit him full force and the image of Dean sitting crying beside him and pressing his hand on his chest flashed in front of his eyes.

John nearly sat upright in the bed he was on but froze when pain laced through his chest and he hissed in pain but his eyes snapped open as he scoured the room for his son. He was confused at to how he was here but didn't ponder long until his eyes landed on Dean sitting on the chair.

He was staring at his father with wide eyes and tears of happiness at his father being ok brimmed as he hugged his toy closely. John had been asleep a few hours and Sam had left for some food and coffee for him and Dean.

"Daddy? Wou not fall sweep fowever! Wou keep pwomise!" Dean called happily as he jumped on the bed and hugged his father, crying happily.

John was amazed but hugged his son back. Dean thought he was going to die? John suddenly felt very guilty. His three year old son had to see him covered in blood and on the verge of death, which had probably scared him to death at the thought of his father dieing like his mom.

John felt angry at himself for letting something like this happen, and for Dean to see was even worse. "Of course Dean, I won't be leaving any time soon so don't worry ok? Dean you were very brave you know that? You helped me get through this, your mommy would be so proud" John told his son, rubbing his back soothingly.

Dean pulled back and looked into John's eyes, smiling. "Daddy and mommy pwoud? Wou stay wif me and Sammy?" Dean asked and John nodded, ruffling Dean's long blond curls.

"Yeah kiddo, I'll be staying with you and Sam for a long time. Hey kiddo we really need to give you a haircut" John observed, trying to lighten the mood. He'd already decided he wasn't going to be hunting anymore, not after this with Dean.

Dean giggled "Me ike Sammy!" he told his father as he shook his head to make the curls fly around. John grinned at his cute son.

"Yeah kiddo, should we cut Sam's hair for him?" John asked. Dean's eyes lit up with an idea. _Me cut Sammy's air!_ his mind told him and he bounced happily.

Sam soon came into the room and was amazed to see Dean bouncing on his dad's bed and John was awake and grinning.

"Good to see you awake" Sam commented. Dean looked up happily as his brother stood beside them.

"Sammy! Me cut air?" he asked. Sam frowned.

"Yes Sam will you let Dean cut your hair?" John told his son who was trying to figure out Dean's speech. Sam's eyes widened at the thought of dean cutting his hair and shook his head.

"Oh no, you two ain't coming nowhere near my hair" Sam told them but Dean was still giggling happily. Sam knew he needed to watch out. His face was still a few funny colours and he had earned a few stares while collecting food.

John cocked his head as he noticed Sam's slightly multi coloured face "Sam? Why is your face different colours?" he asked wondering what could have happened.

Sam looked at Dean and John couldn't help but laugh, he knew it could only be Dean who would do something like that. "Me make Sammy lok pwetty!" Dean cooed, grinning at Sam's face.

Sam glared playfully, not really mad at the boy anymore for his face. Dean giggled as he looked at his dad, he was happy his dad was ok and seemed pretty fine, getting over being upset quickly as he tried to cheer John up.

* * *

John was let out of hospital a few days later, Dean was very happy when they got back to Bobby's and took it upon himself to look after John as he rested.

"Daddy! Wou want fod?" Dean asked his dad as he came running in, chocolate smeared on his forehead. John chuckled.

"Sure kiddo, make it a surprise" John told the boy, knowing Dean would be happy and sure enough Dean giggled and ran back into the kitchen.

Unknown to John, Dean was alone in the kitchen and had sat Mucky on the table so he could 'watch' Dean 'cook'.

"Daddy want fod Mucky, let make him some!" he cried as he climbed onto the chair he'd put against the bench. Giggling he pushed the melted chocolate back and climbed the bench as he looked through the cupboards, careful not to fall.

Dean was smiling as he found a can of sweet corn Sam had opened earlier and forgot to hide. Dean took down the some cereal and the can of sweet corn. "Ok Mucky, let cook!" Dean told the toy that sat and watched with its beady eyes as he took out a bowl and started working.

Soon he had poured the corn from the can he'd found into a bowl. He was very proud of himself as he poured corn flakes into the bowl that held the sweet corn and mixed them together.

The boy giggled as he put some bars of chocolate into the mixture and ate a few, humming as he mixed them and put it into the microwave. He laughed as he pushed random buttons and the microwave cooked the food for 30 seconds, not enough to melt the chocolate but enough to heat the food up.

Dean pulled out the bowl and grinned as he mixed everything up more and added milk. "Daddy wove this!" Dean told Mucky as he grabbed a spoon along with Mucky and took the bowl carefully into the living room where John was lying.

John smiled as he took the bowl from the boy. He looked down and tried not to grimace at the mush he saw floating in the milk. _Is that… sweet corn?_ John thought and looked up to see Dean holding Mucky and looking with expectant eyes.

John's eyes widened… did Dean want him to _eat _this? From what John could see there was half melted chocolate bars with heated mushed corn flakes and sweet corn. He really didn't want to eat the food but Dean was beginning to look upset.

"Not want?" Dean asked, his eyes filling with tears. John shook his head quickly, not wanting water works or to upset his son… considering he's the reason Dean had to see him covered in blood.

"No kiddo, I want it… who helped you make it?" he asked, thinking Sam was in on it and Dean grinned.

"Me and Mucky!" he cried, holding Mucky up. John looked amazed _How the hell did he get sweet corn? _he thought but smiled as he picked up his spoon and scooped up some corn flakes and a piece of chocolate.

"Wow, what's it called?" John asked and started to regret letting Dean cook food for him… he had thought Sam would be helping not cooking Dean alone.

Dean thought for a while "Mucky slush!" he cried and John grimaced. That just made the food look and _sound _sickly.

"Eat up Daddy! Get better!" Dean told his father who started eating and was almost sick at the taste but ate and smiled so Dean was happy and when he ran off in search for Sam, John spat the food out and started shuffling toward the kitchen to clean out the bowl and his mouth.

* * *

Dean was again awake in the middle of the night. He'd woken up in the middle of the night for the bathroom and was now heading down the stairs stealthily, giggling as he knew he was sneaking. He went to the toilet and one he was finished he saw the toilet paper and had an idea.

Grabbing the paper he rolled a large amount and grabbed one of his toy cars from the living room. He wanted to see if the car would go on a trip!

He wrapped up the car and said good-bye before dropping it into the toilet and flushed.

He held Mucky over the edge so he could see as the car managed to go into the toilet pipes and immediately cogged up the pipe. Giggling as he ran off, not knowing that if someone flushed that it was probably going to overflow.

When Dean was in the kitchen his eyes were drawn to the scissors and he smiled when he remembered that Sam needed his hair cutting and his dad had suggested they cut it.

Dean climbed up onto the bench using his chair again and grabbed the scissors before heading upstairs.

Once he got into his and Sam's room he put Mucky on his bed so he could again 'watch' and so Dean had two hands.

He began to cut Sam's hair, concentrating on not cutting Sam's skin but was mostly hacking off random clumps that made his hair very long in some places and short in others.

Laughing more as he continued to cut, he gently pushed Sam's head to the side so he could hack bits off the back of his hair, doing the same for the other side and part of the back that wasn't trapped under Sam's head.

Once he was done Dean looked at Sam's hair and smiled at his 'handiwork' and went to back to bed, tired again as he left the scissors on the bedside table and Sam's cut hair around Sam's head.

Dean didn't seem to realise Sam was probably going to kill him in the morning but he fell asleep thinking Sam would love it.

"Wove wou Sammy" he whispered and cuddled Mucky_._

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me if you liked it :) Leave any suggestions if you want to see sothing happan :) Thanks to those who have reviewed and showed support and suggestions :) If I havn't wrote them in right now I'm gonna probarbly write them in later so don't worry ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Sam woke up feeling quite miserable, he didn't want to be up so early but couldn't sleep when he heard Dean crying happily from down the stairs as he sang along with the children's channel.

Sam sighed as he sat up and made his way to go down the stairs but passed the mirror in the room… and froze. Looking at his refection he saw his hair and was sure his eyes popped from their sockets.

Most of his hair was missing in large clumps and left long strands and short. It looked very stupid and he couldn't help but feel the back of his head to feel he had a very large long clump where it hadn't been cut.

Looking back at his bed he saw the scissors on the nightstand and his hair lying on the pillow. He face went red in anger.

"DEAN!" he screamed, he knew it had to be the boy and man was he angry. He heard three pairs of footsteps rush up to his room and Dean was the first to rush in, followed by Bobby and John.

"Sammy! Wou ok?" he asked, not fazed by Sam's dodgy haircut. Sam was almost growling in anger and got even angrier when Bobby and John burst out laughing.

They were going red in the face as they laughed and Dean giggled along with them "What wrong Sammy? Not ike aircut?" Dean asked and his eyes widened when he saw how angry Sam actually was.

"Dean… I'm going to KILL YOU!" Sam roared and ran at Dean who had been smart enough to have already started running.

"Sammy! No no!" Dean cried as he ran, Sam was steadily catching up but Dean was able to dodge Sam's lunges.

John and Bobby were still laughing as Bobby tried to run after Sam to stop him before he did actually kill the boy.

After about 20 minutes of chasing Dean, Bobby and John had calmed Sam down enough to get him not to chase Dean but kept the boy far from his reach as he stomped around, still seething with anger.

Dean watched as he brother went into the bathroom and couldn't help but remember the car he'd dropped in there last night.

Dean was right now playing with his cars and John was relaxing on the sofa. "Daddy? Sammy no ike aircut?" he asked. John chuckled.

"Oh yeah Dean, I bet he loves it. Don't worry Sammy will be fine, he's just a bit grumpy and probably surprised that's all" he lied. He knew Sam loved his hair and Dean cutting it so badly had really angered him but it was just plain funny to John.

Dean had always been naughty when he'd been with him and Mary, John had forgotten how sweet he had been but also how naughty and sneaky he'd been then too. Dean had always meant well though, always wanting to give him and Mary surprises… good or bad.

One time he'd managed to clog the toilet up and John just hoped he didn't figure out how to repeat that action. He shuddered at the memory of getting the toilet pipes fixed and cleaning up the mess of the over flown toilet.

He heard a flush from the bathroom and then a sick clogging sound then running water. "DEAN!" Sam screamed as the toilet overflowed onto his bare feet.

John paled but started laughing so hard he was sure he re-opened some of his wound. Bobby came rushing downstairs when he heard the angered scream and knew Dean had done something else and somehow angered Sam… again.

He came down in time to see John laughing, Dean looking both scared and confused and to hear swearing and splashing from the bathroom. Sam burst through the door and water ran after him, he was completely red in the face now.

Bobby rushed to the boy and held him back before he could pounce on Dean. "Ok John… best to get Dean outta here before Sam murders him" Bobby told the still laughing man and couldn't help but chuckle. Sam really was getting the worst of Dean's pranks.

John scooped Dean up along with some toys and his and Dean's shoes. "Come on kiddo lets go in the Impala huh?" he told the kid as he left to drive off.

"Bobby let go of me!" Sam shouted as Bobby held Sam back from busting down the door and grab Dean before they managed to drive off.

"Sorry son but I can't let ya kill the boy… I know he means well" Bobby told the kid as he released him when he heard the rumble of the Impala. Sam growled as he glared at the bathroom.

Breathing deeply for a second he looked up at Bobby as he tried to calm down. "Bobby I'm gonna kill him one day. I've already woke up to find out my hair has been half decapitated and then when I go to pee and the toilet overflows! He's gonna end up killing me!" Sam cried and Bobby just started laughing again.

It was pretty funny at first until Sam left to get changed and this left Bobby to clean up the mess by himself. Sighing as he finished scrubbing he looked at the toilet and sighed again as he realised they needed to fix whatever Dean had done to it before they could actually use it.

"Alright I'll wait and ask Dean what he did when he gets here" Bobby told himself as he cleared up and went to open the door as he heard the Impala park and Dean was laughing loudly as he ran up the porch stairs.

Once Dean and John were back in the house, Dean bouncing as he played on the floor. John was still chuckling as Bobby tried to get Dean to talk.

"Dean? What did ya do last night while we were sleeping?" Bobby asked. Dean stopped playing and looked thoughtful.

"Me go toilet, brum brum to go trip! Then me and Mucky cut Sammy's air!" Dean exclaimed and Bobby just stared at the boy. _Did he put a car down the toilet? _he thought in amazement.

He shook his head to clear it "Dean, you put a toy car down the toilet? Why would you do that?" Bobby asked and Dean looked at him as though he was dumb.

"Brum brum go on trip down toilet" Dean told the man who glared at the laughing John.

"So you put it down there so it could go on a… _trip_" Bobby clarified and Dean nodded happily. Bobby could see now why the toilet overflowed, the toy car must have gotten stuck in the pipes and pushed the water into the basin.

Bobby laughed _it just had to happen to Sam. _He thought and noticed Sam coming down the stairs, dressed as though he was going out and came in the room, his hair still a deformed mess.

He handed Bobby the scissors which Dean had cut his hair with and took the keys off his dad, glaring at Dean who giggled.

"Where ya goin lad?" Bobby asked as Sam grabbed Dean's jacket and put it on him. Dean had already gotten changed with the help of Bobby before Sam had woken and was wearing a bright green and black striped top with his regular jeans and green socks.

His shoes were still on from going in the Impala with his dad so all he needed was his jacket on and Sam scooped the boy up. "I'm going to get my hair cut properly and might as well get Dean's done too" Sam answered as he smiled at the boy who was hugging Mucky as Sam carried him.

Bobby nodded "Ok boy but remember… don't kill him" he warned as he went about calling his friend who was a plumber to fix his now broken toilet.

"Whatever, come on Dean lets get you a haircut" Sam grumbled as he walked to the car. Bobby smiled as he waited for his friend to pick up. He knew Sam wouldn't be hard on Dean, he knew Dean had meant well and anyway Dean hadn't understood what he was doing.

He'd probably thought Sam was going to love it but Bobby couldn't help but wonder why Dean kept waking up in the middle of the night. Was he not sleeping? Or was he just wired to wake up and cause havoc?

It took 20 minutes to end up in the hairdressers. Sam was sitting grumbling, still in a mood as he waited to be done. Dean was giggling as he played with the toys in the shop for kids his age. He was making the beads travel backwards and forwards on the thick metal wires that was bent in many different shapes.

Sam was getting stared at by the other customers as he ran his hands through his chucky hair. "Mr Singer? You and… Dean is it? Are up next" A woman called.

Sam stood up with Dean following, Dean didn't want to leave the toys but knew Sam was already in a bad mood so made sure to follow.

The woman was small, her blond hair reaching her shoulders as she stared at Sam's hair and smirked at the sight of it. "What happened there?" she asked as Sam sat in the chair, Dean stood beside him, grinning up at him with Mucky in his arms.

Sam glared at Dean. The woman caught the look and figured that the kid had done it. She giggled "Me cut Sammy's air! But Sammy not ike" Dean told her as he giggled too.

Sam grumbled "Ok what do you want doing?" she asked. Sam looked in the mirror at his hair.

"Can you even it out? Dean really did do a number on it" he asked and Dean giggled. The woman nodded and set to work on Sam's hair.

Dean was squealing as she cut the hair and ran around her feet, catching bits of Sam's hair that fell. "Dean? Can you let the lady work kiddo?" Sam asked worried for his health as Dean nearly caused the girl to fall over on him while cutting near his ear.

Dean grinned as he played with what bits of Sam's hair he'd collected "Ok Sammy!" he called as he played.

"Sorry bout that" Sam told the woman as she finished. Looking at his hair he couldn't help but feel a loss at having short hair, a lot like twenty year old Dean's hairstyle.

"It's ok Hunny. Ok it's the little man's turn now" she told Dean who squeaked happily. Sam was still grumpy but lifted Dean onto the chair. Dean was determined to keep hold of mucky no matter how hard Sam tried to get the toy from him.

"Fine! Ok please just trim his hair so I can get the little devil back home" Sam grumbled and let Dean hold his toy. Dean was having fun stressing Sam out, he giggled as the lady started trimming the back of his long curls.

He wasn't scared by the scissors, he remembered when his mother took him to get his first haircut. He'd been scared but he found out the people were nice and didn't hurt him with the scissors so he liked getting his haircut as he remembered his mother.

"So where's your mommy and daddy sweetie?" the girl asked as she was careful not too cut the boy as he bounced.

"Daddy got ouchy… mommy up heaven." he told the girl, his bouncing stopped and he looked sad at the thought of his mother. Gripping Mucky closer he sniffled.

This brought Sam rushing over and full on in mother hen mode. "Dean? What's wrong kiddo?" Sam asked, his face concerned as he looked over the boy for cuts as he glared at the woman, thinking she'd done something.

"Just finking of mommy" Dean told Sam as he tried to smile to show he was alright. Sam smiled sadly at the boy. He always went sad when talking about his mother and Sam felt sorry for the boy, wanting more than anything to cheer him up.

"Hey, why don't we get some sweets when you finish? Your being very brave" Sam told the boy and Dean immediately cheered up.

"Yey! Sweeties ike Unca Boby's?" he asked and Sam shuddered at the thought of a already hyper Dean on a sugar rush… again.

"No not like Bobby's but something tasty ok?" Sam told him and Dean grinned as he nodded, his shorter curls bouncing slightly.

The woman looked apologetically at Sam as she finished up Dean's fringe carefully. Dean bounced happily once he was done, jumping down from the seat and shook away the cut hair still lingering.

Sam quickly paid and started leading Dean outside. "Wow, look at you! All smart and pretty!" Sam cooed and Dean laughed as he held Sam's hand, pulling him as hard as he could towards a sweet shop nearby.

"Sweeties Sammy! Wou say!" Dean cried and Sam nodded and felt a weird pang when his hair didn't bounce against his face.

Soon they'd bought practically the whole shop, Dean hadn't known what to buy so he'd coaxed Sam into buying a lot more than he should have and some for Boby and John.

Once in the car Dan was already sucking a lollipop, Sam was careful enough to put the rest in front so Dean didn't eat it all and become sick, it took them hardly any time to reach Bobby's where a truck was pulling away.

Frowning as he parked and took the bags and Dean into the house. John was on the sofa reading and Bobby was looking in the bathroom, nodding. "Bobby?" Sam asked. Bobby turned and smiled at the man.

"Just got the toilet fixed. Found the car blocking the pipes" Bobby told Sam who frowned and looked at Dean.

"Of all the things he put a toy car down there?" he asked and bobby chuckled. When he saw the lolly in Dean's mouth his eyes shot up.

"Sam, are ya trying to kill us? You know Dean gets hyper on sugar!" Bobby hissed and Sam grinned as he passed the bags for Bobby over and then another to John who was now staring at Dean.

"He's only getting that today, he wanted some sweets so I got some" Sam told the men "And he wanted to get you two some" he explained. Sighing Bobby took all the bags and hid them from Dean's reach so he couldn't eat them all.

Giggling Dean decided to run up the stairs. Sam looked up and watched in suspicion "What are you doing Dean?" he asked, getting ready to follow if needed.

"Me and Mucky fwy!" he called and they heard noises of his aeroplane impression. Laughing Sam ran after him, deciding to play with Dean to make up for being gloomy all day.

"I'm coming for you!" he cried and heard Dean shriek happily as he found him in their room and chased him around.

Dean giggled as he started down the stairs. But near the bottom on the last three steps he loses his footing, with a scream his foot twisted and he fell down the last steps, adding momentum at the speed he'd been going.

All could be heard was Dean's scream and a sickening thump as his head hit one of the stairs before he landed at the bottom, crying.

"DEAN!" All the men cried as they jumped into action, rushing to Dean's aid. Dean was lying in a ball, sobbing in pain as he held his bear closer to his chest.

"Dean? Hey buddy tell us what hurts" Bobby asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

"H-head… f-foot" Dean managed and Bobby looked at the boy and really wished he could take away his pain. Sam was panicking as he tried to sooth the boy.

His ankle was already starting to swell and they knew they needed to check out his head wound first to see if it was serious.

"Dean, we're going to look at your head ok?" Sam asked and Dean nodded slightly in response as he let Sam inspect the wound to see he was bleeding slightly but it wasn't too worrisome but still he wanted to sort it out.

"Alright kiddo, I'm going to pick you up. Tell me to stop if it hurts too much" Sam told Dean who nodded through his crying. Sam felt sympathy shoot through him, his little brother didn't know pain and falling down the stairs wasn't very fun.

Sam picked Dean up as gently as he could, only little moans from Dean were sounded and Sam quickly lay Dean on the sofa, John and Bobby behind him to help care for the boy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me if you like. Thanks for all your support and awesome reviews :) Thanks as well for the suggestions! Couldn't have done it all without you guys ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Dean was enjoying himself. Sam, Bobby and John were fussing over him 24/7, the only thing stopping Dean from being out of his head with happiness was the pain in the back of his head and foot.

John had seen the ankle and told Dean he should stay of it and that it was probably sprained or twisted. His head wound was already closing up after being stuck on the sofa for the past two days.

Dean giggled as he watched the children's channel, holding Mucky to his chest. John's chest wound was still healing but he still insisted he helped care for Dean who was becoming bored.

He really wanted to play with his toys on the floor and run around but whenever he tried to limp of the sofa either one of the men would scoop him up and put him back on the sofa.

"Sammy?" Dean calls, bouncing slightly as not to upset his foot. Sam looked up from his book as he sat at Bobby's desk.

"Yeah kiddo? Your foot hurting?" he asked. Dean shook his head. Moaning slightly as the back of his head throbbed from the movement.

"Me go play yet Sammy?" he asked, giving Sam his best puppy eyes. It was getting easier to break through Sam's mother Henning as Dean recovered but still not enough for Dean to get out of resting.

Sam shook his head, turning away from the eyes. _Damn it! He could always get me with those! _Sam thought.

"Sorry Dean but you still need to rest ok? Do you need something for your head?" Sam asked as he saw a flicker of pain go across Dean's face and Dean's eyes filled.

"Yeh Sammy, ouchy" Dean told the man and Sam nodded, looking at him in sympathy. He wished he could help Dean feel better, giving him baby aspirin was helping him get through some of the pain but it wasn't nearly strong enough. But Sam knew he didn't really have anything stronger or safe for the boy.

Grabbing some aspirin he gave it too Dean, helping him take it with his juice. Stroking Dean's curls he looked at the TV to see the children's channel was quite boring on this day, Dean preferred more action in his programmes but today it just wasn't working for Dean and Sam could tell by the way he looked upset and bored, hugging Mucky.

"Hey Dean you wanna watch a film with me?" Sam asked and Dean's face lit up. He hadn't watched a movie with Sammy in a while and wanted to watch another.

"Yeh Sammy! What watch?" Dean asked, looking Sam in the eye as Sam thought it through. He was getting slowly used to his short hair but he still felt strangely naked without the long strands against his face.

John and Bobby always snickered at him whenever he went to run his hand through his hair and seemed amazed when he didn't find the long strands he was used too until he remembered it was gone.

"How about the Lion King? You haven't seen that in a while huh?" Sam asked. Dean frowned as he tried to think of the name. Shaking his head slightly incase his head started spinning Dean looked questionably at Sam.

"What Lion King Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam almost gasped. _Dean never got to see The Lion King when he was three! _he thought, amazed. He'd thought he would have watched it with his mother but turned out he was wrong.

"Well lets watch it huh! I'm sure you'll love it!" Sam told the boy, looking joyous as he ran and grabbed the disk from his and Dean's room. Many disks from when they were younger where still there so he was glad he didn't have to go out to buy the disk.

Grabbing Dean's bag of sweets he went back into the living room to see Dean limping over to his paper and paints, Mucky hanging in one of his hands.

"Dean! We've told you about not moving!" Sam scowled the boy as he dropped his things and scooped the boy up.

Dean protested at once, reaching his hands out for the paints. "Sammy! Me wanna pant! Pwease!" Dean cried. Sam sighed as he sat Dean on the sofa.

"Ok, you can paint later on but should we watch the movie first?" Sam asked. Dean grinned as he bounced, happy once more.

"Yeh! Movie!" Dean cried. Sam chuckled as he put the disk in and let Dean choose a few sweets to eat, not wanting a hyper injured Dean on his hands.

Sitting down on the sofa and pulling Dean on his lap Sam settled down to watch the movie he'd loved as a kid.

Dean loved the lions, he would bounce when he saw them but started to become upset when Mufasa dies.

"Sammy, why he fall sweep ever?" Dean asks, looking sadly with tears in his eyes as he sees Simba say bye to his father and he can't help but think of when he'd seen his father so badly hurt.

Surprised the scene made Dean so upset Sam hugged Dean "I don't know kiddo, I guess it was his time" Sam told the boy.

"But he leave Siba lone…" Dean tells the man who sighs and hugs the boy. Before Sam can say any more Dean starts squirming.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing! Stop feeling me up you perv!" Dean screams. Sam immediately lets the boy go as he stares in surprise at the timing.

"Dean? Wow that was awesome timing big bro… but don't move around so much you need to rest and your hurt" Sam tells Dean who winces as he rubs his head and ankle.

"Jeez Sammy why is it every time I come back I'm hurt some way? God your parenting must really suck to-" Dean's cut off as he turns his eyes on Sam and sees his haircut.

Dean started laughing… hard. "Sammy! What did you do to your hair? Decided to copy my style? Doesn't suit you much huh" Dean asks, laughing harder as Sam's face turns red.

"Dean you cut it! Of course I had to get it loped off!" Sam tells Dean who starts laughing more.

"Why didn't I think of that when I was twenty! God this is classic! I really owned ya huh Sammy?" Dean splutters. Sam narrows his eyes.

"Look who's talking, you fell down the stairs all by yourself" Sam mocked. Dean grinned.

"Yeah true… what else did I do huh? Come on Sammy do tell" Dean asks, laughing. Sam goes red at the thought.

"I ain't telling you anything!" Sam tells the boy who pouts at Sam.

"Ahh come on Sammy! It's not like I'll do it again!" Dean coaxes but Sam's having none of it.

"Oh Bobby!" Dean shouts and soon Bobby's in the room, eyes bulging as he sees Dean grinning.

"Oh god is he back?" he asks Sam who glares at the man.

"Of course he is Bobby!" Sam almost shouts at the man, going into a mood. Dean hugs Mucky as he turns onto Bobby.

"Tell me Bobby, what else did I do to Sammy besides cut his girly hair?" Dean asks as Sam stands and turns Lion King off.

Bobby grinned "Well lets see… You've painted his face, made us clean up after you and clogged up the toilet so when Sam went… Well I guess you can figure that out" Bobby told the boy who looked amazed before he started laughing.

Hugging Mucky to his chest as he started crying as he laughed at his mental images. "Oh god! I'm a genius even as a kid! Hey Sammy, still have to get me back huh!" Dean mocked as he laughed, swinging his legs over the side of the sofa.

Sam looked enraged "Bobby after I kill Dean… I'm coming for you next" Sam told the man in an eerily calm voice as he glared at Bobby for telling Dean.

Bobby smiled nervously as John came in the room, carrying Dean's dinner and was surprised to see Dean laughing so hard, Bobby looking fearful for his life and Sam just looked plain scary as he glared at Bobby.

Sam was getting in a mood. Dean was laughing at him and all the pranks off the boy were staring to get to him and Dean not acting so innocent anymore… Sam was tempted to prank or kill the boy.

Dean stopped laughing so hard when he saw his father carrying food. Wiping his tears away he looked at his dad curiously as he placed the food on his knee.

"Eat up Dean" John told Dean who groaned and surprised John further.

"God dad please don't treat me like a child" Dean asked, looking at the simple spaghetti. John looked amazed but collected himself as he realised his eldest son's mind was back.

"Yeah dad he's back" Sam told John as he started glaring at Dean. Dean chuckled as he ate, finishing in no time flat.

"Sammy you know you must really be getting slow if you haven't pranked me yet, or are you scared to hurt me as a kid?" Dean asks as he stands on his good foot and starts limping towards the kitchen.

"Whoa, where do you think ya goin? Ya stayin on that sofa till your better!" Bobby told Dean as he scooped him up and placed him on the sofa, taking the plate of him and hands it to John.

John stands up as he heads back into the kitchen. Dean was pouting as he rubbed the back of his throbbing head. "Oh please tell me I don't have _three _mother hens on my hands" Dean mumbles to himself.

Bobby sighs as Sam leaves, grumbling as he heads of to bed. "Dean I think ya should stop messing with Sam… you play one more prank and he's gonna crack" Bobby warns the boy as he sees a twinkle in his eyes as an idea pops into his head.

Bobby knows Dean too well to know when he's up to something. "Hey I can't control my three year old self… though I should have thought up doing that stuff to Sammy earlier" Dean chuckled "Classic" he finished, grinning at Bobby.

Soon after a lot shouting Bobby and John let Dean stay on the sofa though they didn't know why. Bobby was worried Dean was planning to do something to Sam but left Dean on the sofa where he curled up in his blue Pj's and was hugging Mucky.

* * *

Dean woke up in a instant as his dream ended. Rubbing his eyes that for some reason had filled with tears Dean tried to calm his racing heart. He'd been dreaming about his mother, watching as she was burnt on the ceiling.

But this time he also saw Sammy and his dad burning and he couldn't do anything to stop it, he had to stand and watch, frozen on the spot as they screamed for his help.

Dean looked sadly at his bear as he shook the rest of his fear off. He had a feeling this wasn't his first time dreaming this but he couldn't remember properly when he'd dreamt it first. It came as a blur like the last few days as he'd been mentally three.

He hoped that he wasn't having these dreams as a full three year old… Bobby had told him he'd played his pranks on Sam in the dead of night and Dean knew something was up and must keep waking him like now, in the dead of night.

Sighing he got up, Mucky still in his arms as he limped to the kitchen. Suddenly he had an idea… he'd prank Sam to help ease his mind from his nightmare.

Chuckling he had a feeling this was why his three year old self had been compelled to do those things to Sam… subconsciously he wanted relief and knew it could come off Sammy.

He managed to push a chair as quietly over to the bench and another to the front door. Grabbing an empty jar off the bench he managed to climb safely of the chair then on the one for the front door he got the door open and went out into the night to hunt.

* * *

Sam woke up as something slimy moved on his bare stomach. Frowning in his sleep Sam shifted at the feel of the thing and almost jumped ten feet in the air when he heard a loud sound at his ear.

Sitting bolt right Sam's eyes flashed open as he searched for the noise. "DEAN!" Sam screamed.

Bobby winced when he heard Sam scream. Dean was sitting on the sofa, still mentally twenty as he watched the TV with john sitting next to him, reading into a book deeply. All their heads snapped up and Dean grinned, grabbing Mucky he started limping towards the stairs.

Bobby picked the boy up and him and John rushed up the stairs, bursting into Sam's room. What they saw made them almost gasp in surprise.

Sam was fighting with his covers in shock as slimy toads jumped off the bed and some held onto him, one had managed to get one his head and others were on his stomach or arms. "DEAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE I GET FREE!" Sam all but roared as he threw the covers of his body and started shaking the slimy toads from his body.

By the end he was panting and he looked ready to kill. Bobby, John and Dean were laughing so hard Bobby and John had to lean against the walls, Bobby holding onto Dean as he continued laughing.

"Bobby! Run!" John shouted through his laughs once he saw Sam's face. Bobby took one look at Sam and was fleeing, Dean laughing still in his arms as Sam ran after them.

"THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW DEAN!" Sam screamed as Bobby ran for both his and Dean's life.

"Bobby! Get out the house before he murders us!" Dean shouted, seeing Sam's face. Bobby listened as he ran out of the house and started for his car but Sam was way too close that he knew he'd get the older hunter if he went to open his car.

Sam was still screaming as he ran after Bobby as he fled into the junkyard, looking for somewhere to hide from Sam's wrath. Bobby was sure Sam wasn't going to calm down, Dean had not only cut his precious hair but covered him in slime on apparently a very bad day.

Soon Bobby found a place to hide, in a car trunk as he lost Sam but could hear him screaming for Dean. Dean grinned up at Bobby "Too much?" he whispered. Bobby nodded.

"Ya' ve done it now kid. Sam's gone worse than the devil… we don't stand a chance" Bobby whispered back.

Sam stopped shouting nonsense "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! I'M GONNA FIND YOU DEAN!" Sam shouts and Bobby and Dean freeze up and shiver.

Bobby wasn't joking went he said Sam was like the devil right now_._

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review and leave any sugesstions if you wanna see something happen in my story ;) Sorry i didn't upload sooner i was busy :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Dean shivered, his foot was throbbing and cramping as Bobby lay in the small space with Dean hugged to his chest as he hugged Mucky. They could hear Sam screaming still and knew he was getting closer and they really needed a plan to escape.

They had a cold feeling Sam wasn't going to give up anytime soon. "Dean? Has Sam ever been like this before?" Bobby whispered.

Dean sighed at the memory "Oh yeah Bobby, one of the worse times of my life" Dean whispered. Bobby shivered at the thought.

"Great that Idjit is gonna end up murdering us" Bobby hissed quietly. Dean froze as he couldn't hear Sam screaming.

"Oh crap, Sam's gone super stealthy" Dean whispered, eyes wide as he knew how sneaky and silent Sam could sneak around undetected and kill something before it knew what hit them.

Bobby pulled a questioning face but before he could say anything his cell phone rang out… very loudly. This caused both the man and boy jump and they started cursing as they both scrambled for the loud phone in Bobby's pocket.

"Dammit Bobby, why the hell is your phone so loud!" Dean hissed as he tried with Bobby to get the phone out in the very tight space, hurting his foot more but he was more worried about Sam getting him.

Bobby glared as he fished out the phone and his eyes widened as he saw it was Sam calling. "Crap! Sam's calling!" Bobby exclaimed. Dean panicked as Bobby didn't turn off the phone or even hang up.

"Bobby! Shut that phone up before Satan finds us!" Dean practically screamed in the mans ear. Bobby quickly turned off the phone's ringing and turned it off completely.

Soon after Bobby and Dean were just frozen, listening to the outside world and knew Sam had heard them. "Bobby, we need to go… now" Dean whispered very quietly. Bobby nodded, holding Dean better he pushed the truck to open it… but it wouldn't budge.

They both frown as Bobby tried to push harder on the truck but it wouldn't open. Dean's face completely dark "Bobby, did you lock us in the trunk of a car" Dean asked in a calm tone, turning anger filled eyes on Bobby.

Bobby looked fearful and shocked at the same time as he continued to try and open the trunk. "B-but it shouldn't have locked!" Bobby hissed in awe.

Dean gasped when he heard laughter from above them and suddenly felt cold "Sam?" Bobby called and the laughter became louder.

Dean sighed and he knew Sam had found them. "Aww, you wanna come out Bobby? Thought you wanted to hide from me" Sam mocked as he got off the trunk and flung open the trunk.

The man and boy squinted at the sudden light and stared as Sam grinned evilly at them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I am so sorry for not updating for ages i've being busy. Hope you like it though, sorry for it being so short but i neeeeed ideas. Please help by suggesting things Sam can do to Dean without killing the kid LOL :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Sam was still fuming as he looked down at the frightened Bobby and Dean. He knew he couldn't hit Dean as he was only three and anyway he wouldn't even think of doing it anyway… it was his brother.

Sam grinned evilly as he leaned in closer and attempted to grab Dean but Bobby decided to pull him back. Sam chuckled and was soon half in the trunk as he wrestled for his 'little' brother.

"Bobby! If you let him get me I swear I'll haunt your ass!" Dean cried as he dodged Sam's arms. Bobby huffed as he wrestled Sam.

But of course Sam got hold of Dean and was putting him on the ground beside him. "I'm sorry Bobby! I'll come back for you!" Dean calls as he tries to limp away. Sam chuckled; he knew Dean wouldn't get very far.

Before Bobby could even retort to Dean or move from the trunk Sam had slammed the trunk down and was placing heavy objects from the cars nearby on the trunk, trapping the furious Bobby in the trunk.

"Don't worry Bobby, I won't forget where I left you" Sam told the man who was screaming at him to open the trunk.

Sam chuckled again as he ignored Bobby and ran after Dean who had gotten a lot further than Sam thought a three year old with a bad foot could go.

But still he got him and was carrying Dean in his arms. "SAM! Put me down!" Dean screams, hitting Sam as he struggled in his arms.

Sam chuckled again as he headed back towards the house, Dean was becoming very annoyed. "Come on dude! It was just a bit of slime" Dean tries to get through to Sam but ended up getting glared at by Sam.

"Just slime? Dean you cut my hair and then covered me in toad SLIME!" Sam screamed. Dean held back a whimper as Sam screamed, his head was throbbing harder now at the high pitched screaming.

He kept up an angry face "Come on Sammy, it was just a joke" Dean says as he begs his throbbing head to calm down. Sam was nearing the house before he saw the Impala.

He knew how much Dean loved the car and of course he couldn't see Dean's pain. "Well how about me messing with the impala for a joke?" Sam grins as Dean face instantly darkens at the sound of his car being threatened.

"Sam you touch my car I swear I will kick your ass, three or twenty" Dean threatens. Sam grins as he heads towards the car, knowing how to anger Dean.

"Oh really Dean? I'd love to see you try" Sam mocks as he nears the car. Sam was grinning as he aimed to do something horrible to the car but instead of a sharp retort to his mocking he felt Dean start shivering in his arms.

He ignored him with only a bit of worry for his brother but when he continued shivering and when he heard a whimper of pain Sam instantly forgot about getting back at Dean and looks down at his brother.

Dean was staring up at him, his green eyes huge with tears threatening to spill as his lower lip quivered. He was both confused, scared and in pain. He hugged Mucky closer as he looked into Sam's quickly calming face.

"Sammy? Where go? Head ouchy Sammy" Dean moans, tears falling as his head throbs in time with his foot. He wanted his mother but felt suddenly another pang of sadness flash through him; he wasn't going to see her again.

He cried as Sam tried to comfort him, rushing into the house where John had vacated. He'd left to hunt down Sam and Bobby but had given up and had headed out, taking Bobby's truck.

Sam sat on the sofa, hugging the crying boy to his chest. "Shhh Dean, what's wrong kiddo? Are you in pain?" Sam asks, rocking the boy gently. Dean nods into Sam's shoulder as he grips Mucky harder.

Sam immediately felt guilty, he had been so angry with Dean he'd forgotten he was in pain, and hiding in a trunk and him shouting at him had obviously set off his head and foot.

"I'm so sorry kiddo, come on lets get some pills huh?" Sam tries to sooth as he grabs Dean some baby pills with some juice, all the time holding the boy.

Soon Dean had taken his pills and was still in Sam's arms as Sam tried to cheer him up and take his mind off the pain.

"Dean? You ok buddy?" Sam asks. Dean nods slowly as his headache starts to dull and his foot feels slightly better.

He looks up at Sam and smiles slightly as Sam wipes away his tears "Your so brave kiddo" Sam tells the boy as he notices Dean is looking a lot better.

Dean giggles, starting to bounce back. Sam again was amazed, Dean always bounced back real quick as long as you gave him attention and soothed him.

"Sammy? We go out?" Dean asks as he plays with Mucky, making the bear dance slightly. Sam grins and almost kicks himself, _why didn't I think of taking him out?_ he asks himself.

Nodding he heads upstairs with Dean and starts getting changed into some clothes, Dean sitting on the floor as he plays with Mucky. Soon Sam has sorted both of them out, he still isn't sure where their going to go but he knew just being in the car would cheer Dean up even more.

"Come on then kiddo" Sam says as he puts Dean's jacket on and in careful with Dean's foot as he puts his shoes on for him. Dean giggles as Sam takes him downstairs.

"Nooo! Sammy! Brum brum!" Dean calls, reaching out for his toy cars that are scattered across the living room. Sam grins as he helps Dean pick up some of his favourite cars up and carries Dean out to the Impala.

Sam suddenly felt very happy for not damaging the car, three year old Dean seemed to love the thing as much as older Dean, sitting in the front beside Sam he giggled as Sam drove off.

Sam chuckled as he watch Dean standing on the seat and looking out the window in awe, showing Mucky the trees zooming past. Sam watched both the road and Dean as he drove into town.

As they drove through the busy streets, people bustling past in the heated morning Dean squeals. Sam glances over to see Dean bouncing on his good foot.

"Wok Sammy! Wabbits!" Dean screams, pointing at a pet shop as Sam slowed down. Sam chuckled as he looked for a parking space in front of the shop and quickly pulled up into the space.

"You want to go inside Dean?" Sam asked and felt his heart warm when Dean turned wide happy eyes onto him.

"Weally Sammy! Me go in!" Dean asks, looking very hopeful and excited. Sam chuckled as he unbuckled his seat belt and Dean's.

"Ok lets go!" Sam announces and Dean shrieks happily as Sam gets out and comes round to Dean's side. Opening the door Sam had to quickly catch the boy as he tried to hop out of the car.

Sam laughed as he held Dean to his chest, Dean was always so excitable, even older he had his moments and Sam locked the car as Dean giggled in his arms and held his arms out to the pet shop that had a huge picture of a rabbit as a logo.

"Quick Sammy!" Dean cries, hugging Mucky closer as Sam headed towards the shop, Dean was squirming happily.

By the time they got to the shop in the short distance Dean was really happy. "Wow kiddo you really want to see these animals huh?" Sam asks and Dean bounces.

As soon as they entered the shop Dean was squealing again "Wabbits! Birdies!" Dean shouts, attracting the stares off people in the shop. Sam felt his cheek warm as they got stared at.

"Ok kiddo, what do you want to see first?" Sam asks.

"Wabbits!" Dean cries. Sam smiles at his cute brother and asks around to find the rabbits and heads over to the place he was told to see a rabbit pen with tall walls that he could see over very easily but a child couldn't.

Sam held Dean above the edge so he could see the rabbits either sleeping, eating or hopping around. Dean squealed as he held Mucky up so he could also see the rabbits.

"Sammy me ike that one! Pwetty!" Dean tells his brother and points to a small baby rabbit, carmal coloured and hopping around playfully.

"Yeah kiddo that's cute isn't it?" Sam asks. Dean nods happily.

"Yeah Sammy, me hold?" Dean asks and Sam looks around for any staff to ask and spots a small brown haired woman.

"Excuse me? My little brother wants to hold one of those rabbits, could he?" Sam asks and the woman smiles at them, watching as Dean coos at the caramel rabbit.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute" she tells them and quickly rushes off and returns a few minutes later baring a key.

"Ok honey, which one?" she asks as she opens the door in one of the walls and walks into the encloser and closes the door behind her.

"That on!" Dean coos, pointing at the caramel rabbit. She quickly picks up the tiny baby rabbit and brings it out and locks the door behind her.

Sam crouches down and puts Dean on the ground and takes the rabbit from the woman and shows Dean how to hold the rabbit.

Dean squeaks happily as he gives Mucky to Sam and holds the tiny rabbit. He sits down cross-legged and puts the rabbit on his legs.

He strokes the rabbit and giggles as it licks his small fingers. "He ike me Sammy! Me have?" Dean asks, looking up into Sam's eyes. Sam cringes as Dean unleashes his full puppy eyes and Sam knows he can't even try to say no to those eyes.

Also he remembers how he caused Dean's pain earlier in the day. Sighing, he knew Bobby wasn't going to like it but still he nods and Dean giggles happily.

"Fank wou Sammy! Wove wou!" Dean tells Sam. The next half hour was spent with Dean making Sam practically bankrupt, buying all sorts of toys and treats for his new rabbit. Along with a huge plastic in door cage for the rabbit along with straw and food.

Soon all the equipment was put in the truck and they went around town for a while, looking at new toys and Dean insisted of going into a department store and started pouncing on fluffy rugs all day.

Soon it was lunch and Sam bought Dean some food in a diner, sitting the boy on his lap as Dean demolished his chips and nuggets, going berserk with the ketchup.

"Sammy! Wok ketup!" Dean cries through a mouthful of food as he scooped up a big block of the red sauce and throws it at Sam's face.

Sam gasped as the sauce hit his face, covering him in red and going into his mouth and just missing his eyes. Gagging on the amount of sauce in his mouth Sam grabbed his coke and drank it down.

Glaring at the laughing Dean who was clutching his sides with Mucky squashed in the middle. Sam grinned as he grabbed the ketchup at squirted some at Dean and hit him in the cheek.

Dean squealed happily as he giggled. This led to a full on food fight, Dean throwing his chips and nuggets at Sam and Sam catching and dodging as he threw his own food.

After about ten minutes of this and all the other customers staring Sam and Dean where asked to leave after they cleaned their faces and tried to get sauce from their clothes.

After that Sam and Dean headed back to the pet shop and buys the caramel rabbit. "Yey! Sammy wabbit!" Dean cries as he holds the cardboard box holding his new rabbit.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he put Dean in the front seat and fastened his seat belt as Dean held the box and Mucky tightly.

_Dad's gonna love this._ Sam thought as he got in his side and drove off.

After a few hours of cursing, laughing and shouting Sam and Dean had managed to set up the rabbits cage and put it downstairs in the corner of the living room and sorted out its straw, water and food which they then stored in the basement.

It was evening by the time the rabbit was put into its new home. Dean loved the animal and it seemed to warm up to him straight away, the woman in the shop told them this rabbit loved humans and getting attention and Sam knew Dean had picked the right rabbit.

"What you gonna call him Dean?" Sam asks as he gives Dean some more pills and gives him a sandwich, knowing he'd be hungry after doing what they had all day.

Dean looked thoughtful as he took the pills and started eating. "Carmel!" Dean cries and Sam chuckles at the fitting name for the caramel coloured rabbit.

He'd been told it was a male and he could tell it was a hyper rabbit as he hopped excitedly in his new cage, his floppily ears flopping around.

"I think that's a awesome name Dean! Hello Caramel, I'm Sam" Sam tells the rabbit and Dean giggles. Sam grins as he watches Dean yawn as he finishes his sandwich. "Come on, time for bed kiddo" Sam tells the boy and starts sorting out his teeth and changes Dean into his blue pyjamas with aeroplanes and clouds printed over the top and bottoms.

_I wonder where dad is?_ Sam wonders as him and Dean settle into the same bed, totally forgetting Bobby was still stuck in the trunk where he'd been locked in and John was heading home from looking around in town for a job.

* * *

Sam frowned in his sleep as he feels the thing he's cuddling start thrashing. What? he thought and cracked a eye open to see it was dark, the light from the stars and moon flowing through the window and the outline as Dean tossing and turning.

Sam's eyes widened and he was immediately awake and hugging the boy, trying to wake him. "Dean? Wake up! Dean!" Sam calls worriedly and breathes in relief as Dean's eyes open, tears running down his face.

"Sammy?" He asks, shaking as his eyes dart around the room in fear and he grips Mucky.

"Shhh, its me Dean. What wrong?" Sam asks, stroking Dean's blonde curls soothingly as he calms down, his fear disappearing.

Dean looks at Sam confused "Dono Sammy, not member" Dean tells Sam and Sam feels himself freeze. Was he dreaming about the supernatural? Was he having memories but can't remember them? Sam wondered.

Dean looked confused as he remembered the day they had just had "Sammy? Where Daddy and Boby? Me no member see them day?" Dean asks and Sam goes pale, finally remembering that he'd left Bobby in the trunk.

"Crap! Stay in bed Dean!" Sam orders as he gets up and changes very quickly, shoving his shoes on he rushes and finds his dad out on the sofa. Waking him up he tells his dad to look after Dean before grabbing a flashlight and ran from the house, leaving John to stare sleepily after him.

* * *

Bobby lay cramped up in the small space of the trunk, he had been there for hours and he was tired, cramped, hungry and thirsty and absolutely furious.

"Sam ya Idjit if you have forgotten where you put me I swear I will get out of here and kill ya!" Bobby half yells but winces as his sore throat stings painfully from all his screaming for hours on end.

He was fuming and when Sam came he was swore he was going to beat him into the ground.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you like, please review and give suggestions please. Sorry i havn't wrote in a long time but i was busy and had a bit of a writers block. Also I'm thinking about writing a sequel, I'm putting up a poll so please vote it'll really help! ;) Love all of you guys and so thankful for all the support and reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sam was getting increasingly scared as he thought of what Bobby could do to him once he was freed as he flashed his light around at the cars, not really remembering where he put Bobby… God Bobby was going to kill him and San knew it.

"BOBBY!" Sam shouts as he searches through the huge number of totalled cars. He continues running around, searching for a car with heavy objects on the trunk as he screams Bobby's name on the top of his lungs.

Soon after he froze when he heard a voice "SAM! IF THAT'S YOU I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sam hears Bobby screech, his voice crackling as if he'd been screaming for hours… which Sam knew he probably had.

Sam followed the sound of Bobby screaming more threats and insults till he came up to a trunk blocked by the objects he remembered putting there and the source of Bobby's screaming.

Sam took a deep breath and readied himself to run once he got Bobby out, who knew how true Bobby's threats had been. Sam quickly pulled the objects off the trunk and flung it open before shouting a quick apology as he ran away.

Bobby didn't take long getting out of the car and was chasing Sam down, adrenaline and anger fuelling his running and Sam was having trouble getting to the house.

He had totally abandoned his flashlight as he full on sprinted from Bobby who was still screaming threats.

"SAM I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bobby screamed as Sam hopped up the porch steps, two at a time as he burst through the door, heading towards his room where he knew Dean probably still was.

Sam could hear Bobby thumping behind him and he quickly dunked into his room and locked the door behind him and ran to where Dean was sitting on the bed.

"Sammy? What wong?" Dean asked innocently, eyes wide as he saw Sam's fear and Sam quickly scooped the boy up, hugging him.

"I'm fine kiddo, Uncle Bobby is just a bit upset k?" Sam tried to reassure the boy as he heard Bobby banging on the door and John shouting for him to calm down.

Of course he wasn't having it and Sam heard as he ran down the stairs and a few minutes later he heard Bobby ascend the steps again.

"What wong wif Unca Boby?" Dean asked, looking curiously into Sam's face as Sam held him in his arms. Sam looked thoughtful as he tried to think up a excuse that wouldn't scare Dean.

But he was cut off as the door burst open and Bobby stormed into the room, his clothes crumpled and mucky from the trunk, his face was bright red in anger with his cap squashed on his head.

"Sam! I'm gonna-" Bobby was cut off by John grabbing him as Bobby made to run at Sam who was hugging Dean close.

"Bobby! Come on man, I didn't mean to forget! Come on Dean's freaking out here" Sam tried to reason, he felt guilty for using Dean as a 'shield' from Bobby's wrath but it worked.

As soon as Bobby saw Dean's green scared eyes staring at him he quickly calmed down, not wanting to scare the kid but glared at Sam to let him know he was going to get back at Sam for what he did.

"You win for now Sam but I warn you, not only will you have to be careful for Dean's 'pranks' but now mine" Bobby threatened and knew once Sam was alone he was going to murder Sam then.

Sam looked scared but nodded as Bobby left the room, led by John as Sam got back into his and Dean's bed. Sam relaxed as he hugged the now confused boy who hugged Mucky and snuggled into Sam's arms.

"Sammy? What wong wif Boby? He not happy?" Dean asked, looking sleepily up at Sam. Sam chuckled.

"He's just a bit upset, I Urmm… didn't help him with some things the other day… Urmm he got… lost?" Sam said, it sounding more like a question but Dean was half asleep so he nodded into Sam's chest.

"Ok Sammy, wove wou Sammy nite nite" Dean murmured as Sam kissed his blonde head of hair and they both settled down to sleep, Sam forgetting about his shoes and clothes.

* * *

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed into Sam's ear. He had woken up early and wanted to show his brother his new picture, he'd run out of paper so he'd drawn all over his father's face as he slept on the couch.

He'd been totally unaware of the toddler drawing on his face with felt tip pens in the early morning when he'd gotten up for the bathroom.

Sam's eyes instantly snapped open and he winced as Dean screamed into his ear. "Mmmh Dean? Come on kiddo its wayyy too early" Sam told the boy but rolled out of the bed and picked up the bouncing Dean.

"Sammy! Come see what me dwaw!" Dean cries as Sam walked down the stairs, frowning as he saw his dad on the couch but when he went closer he saw his face… and burst out laughing.

John's face was covered in Dean's drawings, on his forehead was a mass assortment of colours mixed together, his cheek held what looked like a rabbit coloured in brown and Sam couldn't help but thinking of Caramel.

On the other cheek was random lines of colour and what looked like a sun with eyes but Sam thought his nose was the best.

John's nose was coloured with a large black dot on the tip, his upper lip had lots of black dots covering it and finally some very large buck teeth running from John's upper lip to the end of his chin.

"Daddy a wabbit! Ike Carmel!" Dean told his red in the face brother.

"I… can… s-see that …. Dean!" Sam spluttered as he quickly grabbed his phone and took pictures of his dad's sleeping coloured in face.

"Sammy, wou ike?" Dean asked as Sam calmed down and made Dean some cereal which Dean ate on the floor in the living room as he played with his cars and sat Mucky beside the bowl.

Sam sniggered. "I love it Dean! You're a real artist there buddy" Sam complemented, he didn't even need to lie as he loved his fathers new make over!

Dean beamed as he finished his bowl and handed it to Sam but grimaced when his foot jarred. Sniffling Dean moved over to where Caramel was bouncing happily, waiting to get out and play.

Sam frowned "Dean? Is your foot hurting kiddo?" Sam asked as he kneeled beside the sniffling boy. Dean nodded and Sam sighed in sympathy.

Soon Dean had taken some pills and Sam let him hold Caramel who was anxious to hop around Bobby's living room but Sam didn't want the rabbit to find Bobby's books and well… eat them.

He grinned as he put Caramel away and heard his dad wake up… he couldn't wait to see his fathers reaction.

"Dean?" John slurred, opening his eyes a crack to see Dean leaning over his face as he grinned at his father.

"Daddy! Wou want see new piture?" Dean asked, bouncing slightly as his dad sat up and stretched before he smiled down at the happy boy and Sam burst out laughing as his dad's new 'teeth' on his chin stretched.

John frowned as Sam continued laughing and he could even _see _the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "What's so funny?" John growled as Dean giggled.

"What are you Idjits laughing about?" Bobby asks as he walks into the room, looking grumpy but more rested after his 'Ordeal' in the trunk.

As soon his eyes fell onto John's face he too burst out laughing, doubling over as Dean giggled more and more at all the men laughing.

"Ike me piture Boby?" Dean asks innocently and Bobby laughed harder.

"I l-love… it Kiddo!" Bobby exclaimed through his laughing, a voice in his head to get Dean the hell out of the house before John saw his face.

"What?" John was confused as Sam headed into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, only chuckling along with Bobby who had calmed down and showed John his face in a small mirror.

John's face went red as he saw the pictures on his face. "Dean!" he screamed, eyes wide in shock as he started rubbing at the marks on his face, hoping that it wasn't permanent pen.

"Yes daddy?" Dean asks innocently "Not ike me piture?" Dean continues, looking up with wide happy eyes at his father.

"Why did you do it on my face!" John cried, scrubbing harder. Dean looked as though John should already know the answer.

"What mean daddy? No paper eft so me dwaw wou face! Wou get keep where ever wou go!" Dean tells his father happily. John breathes slowly in through his nose, closing his eyes tightly before smiling at Dean and kneeling to Dean's little height.

"I love it Dean but don't draw on peoples faces ok? Ask us for some paper ok?" he asks, smiling at Dean who grinned and nodded.

"Ok daddy! Oh! Wou see Carmel?" Dean asks, pointing to the new rabbit cage. John looked astonished at the brand new cage with a small caramel coloured rabbit hopping around inside.

Bobby's eyes looked like they where going to fall out. "Dean… where did you get that?" John asks and both him and Bobby look at Sam who was smiling nervously.

"Sammy got Carmel yes day!" Dean told them and confirmed Bobby and John's suspicions. Sam smiled nervously even more off Bobby's glares.

"Come on guys! I think Dean deserves something, he just lost mom" Sam tells the men, making sure not to say the end bit till Dean was giggling as he watched Caramel hop happily around.

Both the men's faces softened as they looked at how happy Dean was with the little Caramel. Bobby sighed "Fine, we keep Urmm… whatever it's called but only for Dean" he told Sam warningly.

Sam remembered Bobby's threat's from last night and nodded quickly.

Later in the day Bobby and John were in the kitchen, trying to scrub the pen marks off John's face but they weren't succeeding very well and again John had to refrain from killing Dean.

"Why won't it come off!" He cried, scrubbing harder and wincing, he was rubbing his cheek raw. Bobby grinned.

"Daddy? What wou doin?" Dean asked, coming in still wearing his pyjamas with Mucky in his arms, his blonde hair a complete mess.

Bobby turned and smiled at Dean, picking up the boy and sitting him on the bench beside the sink where John was still scrubbing.

"Daddy's trying to scrub off ya picture Deano" Bobby told the boy and giggled in time with Dean. Soon John had given up, the marks on his face still standing out quite a bit. He knew it was going to take a while getting it off.

"Well then Dean what do you want to do today?" John asked Dean. Dean looked thoughtful as he looked around the kitchen, Bobby standing right in front of him to make sure he didn't fall.

Dean's eyes lit up in excitement when he spotted a dusted cooking book in one of Bobby's open cupboards. "Caks! Make caks daddy!" Dean cried happily, pointing at the book.

Bobby grinned as he saw the old book. "Sure Dean, lets make some cakes ok?" Bobby told him. Soon Dean was standing on a chair that had a sturdy block on that so he could reach up over the bench and just over the bowl.

John was on his left and Bobby on the right, the cookbook open to show the recipe for fairy cakes which Dean had picked because he liked the picture in the book of the delicious looking cake.

Soon all the ingredients were put into the bowl by the men and let Dean measure out his own amount of sugar but made sure he didn't put too much or too little in.

Dean had squealed when he'd done that, clapping himself as he poured the measured sugar into the main bowl with the other ingredients as told Mucky what he'd down who was sitting on the sink 'watching' Dean work.

The men helped Dean mix the ingredients. Dean grinned as he did this before flicking a glob onto Bobby's face, squealing happily as Bobby tickled him and cleaned his face, not wanting to fight back. They would end up destroying the cake mixture then.

Once it mixed Bobby showed Dean how to pour the mixture from the large bowl into the paper cups. Dean watched intently and when he got to do the rest he stuck his tongue out in concentration, the men standing by to help.

Dean was very good at pouring and only made minimal mess, either putting way too much mixture into the paper cups or missing it all together.

Soon they had 10 cups filled, some higher to the others and Bobby put them into the oven and set it to the right temperature and time limit.

Dean giggled "Yey me did it Boby!" Dean told the man as he bounced happily. Bobby chuckled, Dean really was adorable and both men felt a very strong wave of protectiveness wash over them, Dean depended on them and they knew they had to care completely for him.

"I know Dean, ya really smart ain't ya?" Bobby asked and Dean giggled, turning pink slightly at the praise. He looked up and saw Bobby's old icing.

"Boby! Me cowur in?" Dean asked, remembering seeing his mother use icing to put colours on the cake. Bobby grinned as he took down the icing and checked the date to see it was fine to use.

Nodding he agreed and took Dean through to where Sam was putting away Dean's scattered toys. "Sammy! Me cook Cak!" Dean cried as Sam took him into his arms.

Sam grinned "Nice Dean, can I have one?" Sam asked, looking around for the cakes. Dean squealed happily.

"No now! No done now! Swlly Sammy!" Dean cried, hugging Sam. Sam chuckled as he grabbed Dean and lay his on his back and started tickling the boy.

"I'm silly huh? TICKLE ATTACK!" Sam cried as Dean screamed happily and squirmed under Sam's fingers and laughed.

"AHH! Sammy, no no! Daddy help!" Dean cried playfully, batting at Sam's hands and laughed loudly and innocently.

John and Bobby grinned and teamed up to grab Sam and pinned him playfully to the floor and started tickling him.

"Ha! Got you Sammy!" John cried and laughed as he tickled Sam who was very ticklish and laughed loudly but didn't fight back fully but more like playfully.

"Dean!" Sam called playfully and like he expected Dean hopped up and started tickling him too.

"Got wou too Sammy! Venge!" Dean called and John laughed at Dean taking 'revenge' on Sam. After a few minutes of laughing and squealing from the family they stopped their tickling and let Dean be bathed by Sam.

"Ok no running around this time Dean" Sam warned as he put his now naked 'little' brother into the tub. He was never going to let Dean live down Sam bathing him. Sam laughed as him and Dean threw bubbles at one another but Dean calmed down long enough for Sam to wash his hair and body.

Sam smiled as he realised he as getting used to be being the big brother, with the roles reversed he saw just how hard it was to care for a little hyper kid but he was loving every second.

He wasn't hunting, him and his dad were on common ground and he felt like he was paying Dean back for him taking care of him all these years.

Soon Dean was bathed, dried and in jeans with a black top and some more pills. "Dean! The cakes are ready!" John called. Dean's eyes lit up as Sam carried him too the kitchen where Mucky was still sitting on the sink.

Dean stood on his chair and box and smiled at the newly cooked cakes, Bobby already had the icing ready and handed the white icing to Dean who went mad as he covered the cakes in white sloppily, putting way too much on each cake.

Soon Dean was done with the white and the three men smiled at Dean's amazingly happy face as he was given the blue icing.

Dean started squirting the blue icing out and had help from the men as he wrote on one cake 'Sam' the next 'Mucky', 'John', 'Bobby' and 'Dean'. The men helped spell out the words and write them neatish.

The other cakes had random swirling patterns and stars and many other pictures. "Yey! Wou ike?" Dean asked all the men and John, Bobby and Sam all smiled at the boy and nodded.

"We love them Dean" John told his son, kissing the top of Dean's head. Sam grinned as he ruffled Dean's curls.

"Look at that Dean! Dad's going soft on us!" Sam joked "So can I have one now?" he asked his brother. Dean giggled and gave him the cake with Sam's name on.

"Here go Sammy! Eat eat!" Dean told Sam as he passed Bobby's his and John's to John and picked up the Dean cake.

Soon they were eating the cakes and all had to admit the cakes where tasty, Dean hummed as he devoured his quickly, licking his fingers clean.

"Wove wou all!" Dean told the men as they finished there cakes, smiling as there hearts squeezed. They all knew they were thinking the same.

_We must give Dean the best year of his childhood. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Thanks too all of you who have reviewed and showed support, it means alot! Hope you guys liked it, thanks for voting on my poll. I'm gonna leave it open till tomorrow, its on my profile so please vote to help me decide if i should write a seqeul and please suggest titles lol i SUCK at thinking up titles ;) love all you!**


	22. Chapter 22

Sam was busy dressing Dean in some clean pyjamas as they got ready for bed. John was still having trouble getting the pen markings off his face downstairs, Bobby had went into town for 'some more food' but Sam was a tad suspicious of his plan.

Dean yawned loudly as Sam pushed a bright blue pyjama top over his head, his bottoms were already on as he finished changing Dean climbed quickly into the bed and curled up under the covers.

Sam could tell Dean was tired as he hugged Mucky under the covers while Sam quickly changed into a black tee shirt and slacks to sleep in and curled next to Dean.

* * *

"Sammy!" Sam heard his name screamed and immediately his eyes flew open to see Dean thrashing his arms again, this time he was screaming and whimpering.

"Dean! Wake up dude!" Sam called, holding the small body tight so he didn't hurt himself and tried to wake the boy and succeeded.

Dean woke with a start, his eyes snapped open as his thrashing stopped and he relaxed as he saw Sam's face but his eyes still darted around the room franticly, fear evident on his young face.

Dean's face crumpled before he started crying in fear from his dream. Sam was panicking as he tried to calm Dean down, not entirely sure why Dean was so upset but he had unease in his stomach as he thought of one reason.

"Dean? Hey kiddo its ok I've got you now, it was just a dream" Sam cooed as John and Bobby busted into the room, loaded with handguns but once they saw Dean hugging Sam as he cried they put down their guns to help comfort the boy.

"Sam? What happened?" Bobby asked as John sat on the bed beside Sam and took Dean into his arms and hugged the boy. Sam looked sadly at Dean before up at Bobby.

"I think he had a nightmare… or memories" Sam told the men and they both gasped, John holding tighter onto Dean who was starting to calm down to the point where he could talk.

"Daddy?" Dean asked, looking up with wide scared eyes that made John's heart tug painfully. Dean was only three, he didn't deserve to dream about monsters. He was supposed to be happy and playful like any other toddler.

John felt guilt yet again stab at him as he remembered Dean at four when he saw his mother die in front of his way too innocent eyes and John hadn't even given comfort to his young son.

"It's ok, nothing can hurt you I promise. Dean what happened?" John reassured his son before asking. Dean sniffled, it was the first time he'd remembered one of the dreams as a three year old and was scared to death.

"Me see mommy home… s-she burn in font me daddy… why do that? Mommy not fall sweep ever ike that? Why mommy ouchy so bad?" Dean asked, eyes filling with new tears at the horrible nightmare. John's eyes widened.

"No kiddo, she didn't fall asleep like that ok? It's just your mind playing tricks on you ok? Your mommy didn't hurt like that ok?" John practically begged his son to believe him, he didn't want Dean to feel so bad or sad ever again.

Dean sniffed but nodded "Pwomise daddy?" Dean asked and John nodded, completely ignoring the other men in the room. He had to make sure Dean understood monsters weren't real… well while he was so young.

"Dean? Did anything else happen? In your… dream?" Sammy asked nervously. Dean shook his head and somehow Sam felt relief rush through him along with John and Bobby.

"Ok Dean can you go back to sleep?" John asked, Dean nodded but hugged his dad closer as Sam handed Dean Mucky from it's place on the floor from Dean's thrashing.

"Wou stay wif me nd Sammy?" Dean asked. John felt amazed Dean would want him there but nodded and settled on the too small bed but didn't care as Sam was on one side, him the other with Dean in the middle.

Dean sighed happily, hugging Mucky as his family hugged him and he felt safe and drifted off to sleep. The nightmare didn't return and he dreamt happily.

* * *

Sam stretched as he woke up, opening his eyes he saw his father sprawled on the floor, Dean gone but he could here the TV set blasting some children channels.

Sam grinned as he got up and left his dad on the floor and headed downstairs where Dean sat watching a channel and sang softly to himself as Bobby handed Sam a cup of coffee.

Sam sighed as he drank half of the burning coffee in one gulp. "Thanks Bobby, I really needed that" Sam thanks, finishing off the cup and handing it to the madly grinning Bobby when he felt a stab of unease of the man's smiles.

"What?" Sam asks, suspicious but Bobby shrugs.

"Nothin boy, I called one of my old friend's Missouri. She's a physic and may be able to help with Dean's dreams" Bobby told Sam who nodded seriously and went over to sit beside Dean.

The day flew by, Dean mainly just playing with his toys, drawing or watching TV with Sam or John who still had pen marks over his face although he got the light colours from his forehead and some of the sun off his cheek.

Bobby grinned as Sam started frowning after they'd just had dinner which consisted of bacon with eggs and another of Dean's cakes.

Right now Dean was sitting on the floor trying to 'feed' Mucky his cake while John tried to explain to the boy he couldn't eat the cake.

"But daddy! Mucky ike cak!" Dean insisted and tried feeding the bear once more. Sam continued frowning while he washed up the dishes, his stomach was making odd noises and he could feel his bowls _moving _almost.

Bobby just stood and grinned evilly at Sam, marking of a tick on an invisible board. "One point to me Sammy boy" Bobby finally announced, Sam looked confused before he suddenly paled and sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Bobby was laughing almost hysterically as he heard Sam screaming insults at him and threats. _Laxatives… gotta love 'em _Bobby thought as he grinned some more.

"Bobby? What's wrong with Sam?" John asked, both him and Dean looking up at Bobby with curious looks on their faces.

Bobby smiled "Oh nothing, just slipped the lad some laxatives" Bobby told John who's eyes widen before he burst out laughing, leaving Dean even more confused and curious?

"Laive?" Dean tried to pronounce the word but couldn't say it too well but John caught what he meant.

"Laxative Dean, Sammy just needs to go to the toilet for a… poo" John tried to supply the word and dean giggled, eyes lighting up as he understood some of it.

"Make him go doo doo?" Dean asked innocently and Bobby and John laughed loudly, nodding.

"Yeah Dean, that's right!" John told the boy who beamed and laughed as he realised what was wrong with Sam before going back to trying to feed Mucky.

Bobby stopped laughing when he heard a knock on the door, he walked up to it and knew it was Missouri as he opened the door to see the small black woman smiling at him.

"Hey Bobby, long time no see" she stated and caught the attention of Dean who put down Mucky's cake and walked behind Bobby's legs, hiding as he poked his and Mucky's head around Bobby's leg to see the new woman.

Bobby looked at the shy boy and chuckled. "Dean! Your not shy, ya little monkey!" Bobby tells the boy, scooping Dean up quickly, causing Dean to squeal happily before staring at Missouri shyly.

"Hi there, I'm Missouri. Your daddy and Bobby told me to come see you, to help with your nightmares" Missouri told the boy who hesitated before nodding, smiling and waving at the woman.

"Me Dean! Dis Mucky, wou ike?" Dean asked, showing Missouri his icing covered bear. Missouri had to smile at Dean's innocence but she could still sense a slight fear and sadness coming from the boy from both his dream and losing his mother.

Missouri felt sorry for the child and chuckled at the bear. "Wow! What happened to Mucky?" Missouri asked and Dean looked serious.

"Me make cak, Mucky not ate but me no he ike!" Dean told her, looking at Mucky as he wiped some icing from his fur mouth.

Missouri grinned at the cute child and looked around, seeing John but no Sam. Frowning she looked at Bobby. "Where's Sam?" she asked and Bobby was cut of by Dean bouncing in Bobby's arms.

"He havin doo doo! Wou have wait him, Unca Boby give Sammy La…lative!" Dean cried as he tried to see the word. Missouri's eyes widened as she looked at Bobby and John to see them holding back laughter.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Now why would you do that Bobby?" she asked as Bobby invited her in and closed the door, Dean was put down and he grabbed Mucky's cake and gave it to his dad and told him to put it on the bench.

"Well that Idjit had it comin, he locked me in a car trunk for nearly a whole day!" Bobby exclaimed as Dean hopped onto the couch where Missouri sat beside him, getting a feel for his mind.

Soon the adults were talking about Dean's 'activities' in the night by pranking Sam, causing Missouri to full on laugh at some parts, Dean injected his own thoughts once or twice as he watched the children's channel.

Dean was soon warming up to Missouri and she felt almost ready to start getting rid of the memories in his mind while he was three.

She though wasn't sure if after this Dean would become twenty mentally again from what she heard he wasn't a mentally twenty year old long.

They all stopped talking as they heard Sam flush the toilet, all had to snigger as Sam came through the door stiffly.

He looked very very angry at Bobby who grinned evilly "A point for me Sammy boy" Bobby joked, winking. Missouri smiled as she turned to Bobby to tell him to start helping Dean.

Soon Dean was lying on the couch, Mucky in his arms as Sam turned off the TV and Missouri kneeled beside Dean.

"Okay Dean I'm just going to help get rid of your nightmares ok?" Missouri told Dean who hesitated but nodded, knowing the woman would never hurt him with his family around.

"K Missy" Dean told the woman who smiled at his nickname for her. She started reaching into his mind where she saw mostly the thoughts of a three year old child, happy with his family and new rabbit but she could see the lingering images of memories.

She felt sorry for the boy, knowing when Dean had really been four the dream of his mother dieing wasn't just a dream but he had to live with it all his life.

She quickly started bringing the images forward as she chanted slowly, slowly dispersing them and weakened their presence.

She knew they'd return eventually so to make sure they didn't come back while he was three so got out a special potion that should block the memories from the three year old Dean.

She handed it to Dean who wrinkled his nose in distaste at the foul smelling liquid. "What dis?" he asked as he took it. Missouri smiled at the boy.

"Its something to help your dreams ok? It may taste horrible but drink it all down" Missouri ordered. Dean looked determined as he gulps down the liquid and grimaced as he gave the cup back to Missouri and accepted some juice from Sam.

"That bad!" Dean exclaimed, drinking the juice quickly down to rid the foul taste from his mouth. Sam chuckled, ruffling Dean's curls.

"Really kiddo? Try taking laxatives… Bobby your really gonna get it now" Sam warned Bobby who raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey I was just gettin ya back for locking me in a trunk" Bobby told Sam who huffed playfully, John chuckled.

Missouri was happy with clearing the monsters from Dean's mind as she hugged Dean good-bye. "Missy! Want a cak?" Dean asked, pointing to the last of the cakes beside Mucky's cake.

Missouri smiled "I'd love one!" she told him who squealed as John took down the cake and handed it to Missouri.

"Well thank you Dean! I'll eat this on my way home, no more nightmares ok?" She told him and he nodded happily at his new friend.

"Fank wou Missy!" Dean told the woman and waved madly as she left where her friend had returned to take her home.

Dean ran/limped through the house, followed by Sam as he set down and started playing with his cars and Mucky, Sam playing too.

John and Bobby smiled at the site and knew they had a long year of Dean's pranks and mischief ahead of them but they knew it would be worth it.

Also John sensed Bobby and Sam may be acting childish themselves, if he knew Sam like he did he knew Sam was going to get back at Bobby for what he'd done.

Sighed John rubbed his still pen coloured face. _It's gonna be a long year._ He thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it, this is the last chappie for this story but i'm writing a seqeul. Please review my story still and tell me anything you'd like to see in the next one or to comment on my writing :) thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! I was totally buzzing when i got each one and they've really helped my writing! Love all of you guys and the seqeul is gonna be called 'The year of my childhood' (complete credit to redrose2310 for that! Thanks!) so please look it up!**


End file.
